Legends never Lie
by COShepard
Summary: 500 years ago the mighty human empire disappeared and all humans were assumed killed. Of course not ever legend is true.
1. Emergance day

Emergence Day

Two heavily armed guards stood at the doorway as their prisoner gathered his belongings. Stepping out the doorway was a tall, medium built human securing his bags and cloak.

"Are you ready sir?"

He looked at the guard, "Sir? I'm just a prisoner and soon to be exiled human that you'll never have to hear from again." The guard seemed dejected at the response. It made the prisoner smile and put a hand on his shoulder, "You can always come along, I won't mind. Laguun might but I won't." The guard looked like he was giving it thought when the other one slapped him behind the head and reminded him of 'duty' and 'honor' and other nonsense, then lead their prisoner out of the halls.

Exiting from the castle, the guards brought him to the stables where Laguun had been waiting. "Laguun!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around his drake, nuzzling his neck as Laguun lowered his head to nuzzle his. "Prisoner" shouted the guard that had escorted him, "Prisoner 20349 also known as Durin Witcheart you are charged with public exposer, unlawful acts of honor, abandoning your duty, and insulting the crown in a public area without a license. For these and other charges you will be exiled the kingdom and sent to the surface. Do you have any last words to say?"

Durin scratched his beard in mock thought, "Thank my dad for letting Laguun come along, and tell Prince Keiran that he will never be a better shot then myself." "That's it?" the first guard asked. "Hmm yeah I guess… oh wait and goodbye." Durin said as he turned around, "Lead me out boys."

Four black-armored guards came out forming a square around Durin and Laguun as they were lead out. As he was lead out citizens watched from the windows, some showing disdain others watched in sadness and waved goodbye. Durin returned the gesture to those who waved giving them a small smile and a wink to those who scowled at him.

As they neared the edge of the city, a young, pale-skinned priest waited for them. He held his holy book tightly as he walked up to the group; "Brother" was all he said when they stopped. "Ah Devon, here to read me my final rights or is this personal?" Durin asked, getting a slap in response from the teary-eyed priest. "Damn it Brother why didn't you just apologize?" Durin just smiled at his brother, "Because I asked for this, honor and responsibility isn't me. As such I'm leaving before I bring 'great shame' on everyone." Durin said. Devon sighed before moving aside, "May the Gods watch over you brother." "May they watch over us all" Durin responded and they left the city.

After a few hours of walking, the tunnels lead to a single passage that showed a light slowly fading. The leader of the blackguards faced Durin, "I assume I don't have to tell you what not to say on the surface?" "The location or tunnel system of the empire, geez Conroy I'm not spiteful of leaving." Conroy took off his helm showing a grin that always made Durin laugh. "It has been an honor sir." Conroy saluted as well as the other guards. Durin smiled and saluted him back, "It's been fun Conroy, keep the boys in line will you?" "I'll do everything in my power sir." He said before putting on his helmet. "Alright Laguun, let's go." During spoke waking up the passage, his drake right beside him.

They walked up to a sunset, being partly blocked by the mountain side the ground around the rough and desert-like. "So this is the surface. Seems cheery eh Laguun?" Laguun made a few growls in response. "Agreed, let me pull out the map I snatched last night… ok there should be a settlement called Dodge City nearby." Durin looked around with his map out. Of course this map was five hundred years old so he couldn't be sure if it was still there. Laguun barked. "It should be that way" Durin said pointing north. Laguun bent over allowing Durin to mount him, "You good?" Laguun nodded in response, "Then let's see what this surface has for us."


	2. Dodge City

Dodge City

Night falling made it easier for Laguun to find this 'Dodge city' as his master called it. Looking from far away, there weren't any walls or any kind of security. Laguun made mention of this, "Aye seems strange to me too, perhaps they don't get into fights down here" Durin responded. Laguun slowly marched closer to the city, keeping an eye out for any kind of danger. Arriving on the outskirts, Durin got off his back, gripping the stock of his rifle insuring it was still there. Laguun questioned at the assumption of hostility, "No, we've been gone for a few centuries if their hostile it will probably be pointed at you since you're draconic." Durin said pointing back at Laguun with a smile. Laguun breathed smoke out of his nose in response. "Now don't get huffy at me, I'm just saying." Laguun walked towards the city in response, Durin walking up next to him with his hood pulled up 'just in case' he muttered.

Dodge city was certainly interesting, lots of lights and colours. Of course the colors were from all the small horses inhabiting the city. The records called them ponies, which made sense to Durin they were made three or four feet high, making them terrible mounts except for children. As they walked further into the city, Laguun noted to Durin the looks they were getting. Durin had noticed them as well. Fear and curiosity, not the best combination when walking into a city.

The first order of business was visiting a treasury, the currency of the human empire never changed from their use of silver pieces, but these ponies had used a currency written down as 'bits'. Durin walked up to the first pony that wasn't giving them a strange look. The pony was dark blue with teal hair dressed in fishnet stockings and wore a large amount of makeup, attempting to cover the black eye she received. 'A lady or mare of the night' Durin thought as he walked up to the courtesan. "Hey stranger you looking for a good time?" The mare offered intrigued by creature that stood before her. "Perhaps but I'll need to visit the treasury first, you wouldn't happen to know where that is?" Durin asked as Laguun growled at anyone who got too close to himself of his master. "Got no bits, then sorry sugar I can't help you" The mare responded. "What if I could play with something better?" Durin asked pulling out a silver piece and showing it to the mare. "What's this?" "A silver piece, pure silver I'm sure it will cost a quite a few bits at the treasury." The mare looked it over, before eyeing Durin, "Alright follow me."

As they walked through the following the courtesan asked "So what's your name stranger?" "My name is Durin and my friend here is Laguun. We're… travelers." She giggled in response, "I'll say my name's Nighteye. I believe it's obvious what I am." "A mare of the night named Nighteye, either your parents' saw this coming or this is a very interesting coincidence." Durin said looking at Nighteye. "My mother was one and in a city like this it was unlikely I'd be anything else. They're dead now." "I'm sorry if you want you can have my dad he's a stick in the mud." Durin offered, getting a giggle out of Nighteye. "No thank you I'm fine on my own." Laguun ruffed in response, "Laguun don't be rude just because she has a black eye doesn't mean she isn't fine." Nighteye stopped and turned around with the look of shock, "You can see it? That's must be why I haven't had any customers tonight." "The makeup brings it out; if you've got your makeup on you I can patch it up. I've been a fair number of scraps where I've had to do that." Nighteye smiled before turning around and walking again "Thank you I'll take you up on that."

Arriving at the treasury, Durin and Nighteye walked in as the doors were too small for Laguun to fit through. "Hey Misty" Nighteye called out as they reached the front desk. A light blue mare with silver hair appeared minute later wearing glasses. "Hey Nighteye" she said before looking at Durin, his hood still covering most of his face, "Whose this guy?" "Misty this is Durin and we need you to appraise this?" She asked putting the silver piece on the counter. Misty slipped her glasses to examine the silver piece flipping it closer before gasping. "Where did you find this?" Misty asked, looking at Nighteye. Nighteye raised her eyebrow and pointed at Durin. "Why, Misty is something wrong?" "Misty reached over the counter and grabbed Nighteye with her hooves, which baffled Durin on how she could do that. "This is an imperial silver piece used by humans five hundred years ago, it's a treasure." "So how much is it worth?" Durin asked. "One silver piece is worth a thousand bits perhaps more I'm not a proper historian so that's just a guess." Nighteye mouth hanged open before looking at Durin. Durin looked at her laughing before saying "Looks like you're a thousand or more bits richer Nighteye." Misty looked at Durin, "Where did you get this, humans have been extinct for centuries.

Durin raised his eyebrow before taking of his hood, his piercing ice-blue eyes looking into her green eyes. "I know we've been gone for a while but we're not extinct." Now Nighteye and Misty got a look at Durin. He has light brown hair stretching down the sides of his face forming a small beard just under his chin. Three small scars looking like claw marks were now seen on his left cheek as well as a cut going over the bridge of his nose. His eyes had bags under them and looked like he would fall asleep at any moment. "You're a human?" Misty asked her face in complete shock causing Durin to smile, his canines seen clearly. "Yes" is all he said before taking a seat on a nearby chair. "Please cash the silver bit for Nighteye then I'll ask about cashing my own." Durin said picking up one of the magazines.

Nighteye turned back to the counter as Misty ran or 'galloped' as Durin figured out of the room, calling for a professor Storm before remerging with Storm who was fixing his jacket. "Misty I highly doubt it's a legit silver piece." said Storm taking the silver piece and putting it at his station with a few books floating into the room after him. After ten minutes, Durin had fallen asleep reading the magazine as Nighteye had taken a seat beside him. Nighteye poked Durin's arm causing him to open an eye to look at her. She produced her makeup kit and held it out to him.

Durin started applying the makeup, "So who did this?" "A customer who didn't get what he wanted, he wanted to go all the way and claim me as his mare and I refused." "Didn't like him I take it." "He's a politician and lousy one at that but he's got connections to bully the competition. He doesn't take rejection well." "What's his name?" "Why?" Nighteye opened her eyes as Durin finished holding the mirror so she can see the patch job. "You say he's got connections, I just want to show his connections can't protect him from justice." "Durin you just got to this city you can't start causing trouble right off the bat." "I'm not I'm causing justice" He said smiling. Nighteye sighed, "Pintus Gravel he's also the owner of the Gravel casino." "That wasn't so hard was it?" "Don't get killed when going after him ok?" Durin smiled before nodding his head.

"By Celestia, your right!" shouted Storm, picking himself off the table. Storm trotted over to Durin, "So you're a human?" Durin nodded before getting up and handing Storm another silver piece, "I'd like this exchanged as well as the one Nighteye has." Storm nodded his head before walking into the treasury coming back a few minutes later with two bags tossing each of them. "Two-thousand five hundred bits for the both of you" Storm stated before walking back inside. Nighteye was smiling ear to ear before wrapping Durin in a hug, thanking him a dozen times over. "It's quite alright, please find me if you ever need any help." Durin said leaving Nighteye as he walked out the door.

Laguun was asleep beside the door being looked at by civilians when Durin walked out causing Laguun to wake up. "Come Laguun we've got justice to deal out." Durin said with Laguun sighing in response but following none the less.

Princess Luna was watching the night court, an array of painters, musicians and artisans being inspired by her night and her presence. The double doors opened, she expected more artisans but found a guard rushing by everypony before holding a letter up to the princess.

Luna unsealed the letter and read it, gasping which caused everypony to stop what they were doing and looked at the night princess. "Send for my sister." She ordered. The guard bowed and raced out, not seeing the sight of joy on Luna's face. Her subjects saw it before smiling and returning to their passion.


	3. All according to plan

All according to plan

It was morning when Celestia examined the letter, Luna right by her side smiling as she read. "Impossible, there's no way one could be alive." Celestia said putting down the letter. "You doubt professor Storm, he's been around long enough and studied enough history to know when he says there's a human in Dodge then there is one." "Yes but why now? Why after five hundred years has one appeared now?" "Does it matter Tia? A human has appeared. I haven't seen once since before my banishment, it's so exciting. We should go to Dodge City and invite him to the castle." Celestia sighed, "Sister what if-"

"Princesses!" A guard burst into the throne room. "Guard, what is it?" Celestia turned to him, curiosity showing in her eyes. "Report from Dodge City, Ma'am. It's serious." Celestia levitated the report for herself and her sister to see. "Oh my" was all Luna could say at the report.

_Earlier that night…_

Durin and Laguun stood in an alley across from the Gravel casino. It was certainly flashier then other parts of the city they had seen. Laguun growled at Durin, "The plan? Step one we walk in, step two ask for Gravel, three… something exciting happens, step four profit." Laguun just shook his head. "Oh and what's your plan?"

Laguun then went into an explanation of his plan of the 'attack' as he called it on the casino. "Two questions," Durin said putting up his hand, "one why are you going to eat the guards? And two, why am I tossing Gravel out a window?" Laguun responded with a few barks and a short laugh. "Spur of the moment? I do **NOT** do things at the spur of a moment." Laguun sighed before making his way towards the casino. Durin put his hood back on before leaving the alley way to follow his draconic companion.

Thankfully the doors were wide enough to allow Laguun into the casino. His presence along with Durin height and mysterious feature had many ponies turning heads few in curiosity, most in fear. Walking up the counter, Durin rang the bell and waited for one of the ponies to appear. After a few more rings and a growl from Laguun making any of the bouncers take steps back a young pony appeared. His fur was grey and hair black and stood out of arm's reach of Durin, "C-can I help you sir?" "Is Gravel in, I need to see him." "He is not expecting company-""Just tell me which floor boy?" "Seventh" Durin propped himself off the counter before heading to the elevator, "Laguun you're on over watch!" Stepping into the elevator, Durin watched Laguun prepare to strike anyone that got near him.

Arriving on the seventh floor, Durin stepped out to see two guards standing beside a door at the end of the hallway. Evening gentlemen I'm here to-"both guards' horns started to glow sending two bolts of magic into Durin slamming him back into the elevator. As the elevator started going down, Durin clutched his stomach while getting back to his feet, "Fine you want to play, we can play." The elevator dinged open leading to a scene of pony bodies strewn about the lobby. Legs and torsos were left on the ground as Laguun was devouring the corpse of the boy he met minutes ago. The casino was now empty but screams could be heard outside from those fleeing the scene.

"Alright Laguun it seems your plan is going well." Durin said as Laguun nodded his head, a piece of the pony's leg falling out of his mouth. "How's the taste?" Durin asked picking up the leg piece before stifling it. Laguun shrugged before biting into the torso, parts of the intestinal track coming with as he rose his head back up. Durin to a small bite before sticking his tongue out '_needs to be cook properly'_ he thought.

"Alright when you're done eating make your way to the stairs and come meet me on the seventh floor. I'll take the elevator back and try to clear some of the guards out for you alright?" Laguun nodded his head while walking towards the stairs.

Getting back in the elevator, Durin pulled out his rifle before putting his back to one of the sides of the elevator, creating himself some cover. The back of the elevator had a mirror so picking his targets should be easy enough. The elevator opened, the two guards were now closer trotting down the hall towards the elevator. Spinning and going down on one knee Durin took aim at the one on the left and fired. A micro explosion hit him, knocking him out leaving the other guard stunned as he was shot next.

Approaching the door, Durin took point beside it and pushed open the door while still in cover. Taking out a compact mirror he looked into the room. A reception room by the looks of it, three of Pintus's goons standing behind the desk with… spears? '_Man are these ponies really that behind on technology'_ Durin thought as he continued to survey the room. He spotted a pony in front of the door dressed into golden armour with wings on his back. "Are you part of Pintus's crew golden one?" Durin asked keeping the mirror locked on him. "No I'm part of Celestia's royal guard."

'_Celestia the records named her time and time again, she's in charge of this country if I remember correctly'_. "I suggest you leave then my fight is with Pintus." The guard walked out of the room making eye contact with Durin. "Don't go through the lobby it's a mess." Durin said smiling while reaching a hand into one of his bags.

He waited for the guard to leave before putting his rifle on his back and pulling out his 160G launcher. Durin turned the knob a couple of times before aiming it into the room and firing it at the desk. Pintus's goons' leapt over the desk only to be hit by the projectile. The initial blast knocked them on the floor but that was just a prelude to the pain they'd feel as they were shrouded in magical fire. They screamed trying to put out the fire, they rolled on the ground, dumping water on themselves and other tactics but nothing could stop the fire. As one by one they died the fire died with them. Durin stood there and watched the scene, frowning at their attempts to escape death. "Incendiary rounds: can't do anything about them idiots."

Durin opened the door leading to Pintus's office. He sat in his chair a unicorn 'finally taking note of the horn' he's fur dark green with red hair and a smile on his face. "Well I must say I didn't expect a legend to walk through my door, and I see you've killed a part of my staff. Saves me from having to pay them later" Pintus said smiling at the human gracing his presence. Durin put his launcher back into his bag before stepping into the room. "Did you want to guess why I'm here or do you already know?" Durin asked. "You're allowing me to guess, why thank you" Pintus looked at Durin. "You can't be one of Celestia's or Luna's guards that much is certain. I've already given them a cut of the profits to the Don so you aren't part of the mafia. Which leaves you as a hired hand… no a mercenary here to collect a bounty on my head." Durin nodded his head. Technically he was a mercenary but he wasn't hired to this, he was just helping Nighteye out. "I suppose you can't tell me who hired you can you?" Durin shook his head, aiming his rifle at Pintus. As he made the action, Pintus's horn glowed, throwing Durin against a wall and holding him there. "Now now, let's talk. Can't we be civil about this?" Pintus's horn glowed again causing a part of the wall to move a reveal a safe. Trotting inside he pulled out three bags of bits and floated them over to Durin, "Triple whatever they're paying you. And you give the name or names of whoever hired you." In truth it was a good deal. If this was just a job he'd take the offer, but it wasn't, this was a favor to Nighteye. Before Durin could respond the magic holding him up against the wall vanished and he fell back on his feet. Pintus was confused as his horn was still glowing. "Sorry Pintus, but we're out of time."

Pintus heard a noise beside him and could only stare in terror as a scaly beast smashed into him, sending flying through the window and to his death. Durin and Laguun stared at the window into they heard the crunch of Pintus hitting the ground. "I thought I was supposed to throw him out the window?" Durin asked looking at Laguun who shrugged in response. "We should-"a knocking was heard at the closet door interrupting Durin. Opening he found a Pegasus with yellow fur and orange hair tied up and gagged. "Found a hole in your plan Laguun, were also rescuing a pony from kid or pony napping." Picking out the Pegasus and lowering his head he looked into its eyes. "Sir or madam, we are going to go to safe location in which we can untie you and you can go on your merry way. Is that acceptable?" The Pegasus nodded its head. Mounting Laguun he stepped towards the window "Yip yip Laguun." Laguun turned his head and looked at Durin with an eyebrow raised. "Sorry couldn't resist but seriously let's go before the fuzz gets here."

Jumping out the window Laguun landed with a ***THUMP*** before running down the streets back to the treasury.

* * *

'Twenty-five dead and dozens injured after the Gravel Casino was attacked by two unknown creatures. Most of the body count has been put on the draconic creature but looking through known entries on dragons. None of the records match the creature that was scene in the casino. The other creature has been confirmed to be a legendary human although hooded during the original occurrence, was seen fleeing the scene with his hood down. It has also been confirmed that the human Storm saw and this one are one and the same. Advise extreme caution as they've killed Pintus as well most likely stirring the Don of Dodge into action.'

Celestia looked over the report again as she, her sister and the royal guard made their way towards Dodge City. "Tia, Pintus was corrupt and part of the Don's financial centre yes?" Celestia nodded her head. "Then what if he's there to take down the Don that would mean something right?" "Lulu he has killed by law we must capture him… Although if does put down the Don I think we could look the other way." Luna smiled as they approached Dodge city.


	4. Contracts

**Quite sorry about the rating change. With the mess Laguun left in the lobby changing it to M seemed like a good idea.**

Contracts

Behind the treasury, Durin got off Laguun and began working on the knots confining the Pegasus. Undoing the gag first before working on the ropes Durin asked, "You hurt?" "No, thank you for the timely rescue. Who knows what the Don would have done to me." She answered, standing still as he worked on the ropes. "No problem, as long as you don't rat us out to the cops. There bound to be looking for us now." "And the Don of Dodge, you killed his men he'll want revenge on you for killing Pintus." Laguun laughed, causing Durin to start laughing as well, "Aye good point Laguun, always a conduit for trouble."

Durin finished untying her wings stepping back as she spread them and flapped them a couple times. "Alright miss, looks like your good to go. Get out of here before you're seen with us." "But you just rescued me; don't you want anything in return?" Laguun growled while Durin nodded, "Agreed Laguun we rescued you, you don't owe us anything. Your safety was our concern and now that you are fine, we have to go and figure a way out of the city."

"Already taken care of boys" Durin turned his head seeing Nighteye and Misty walked down the alleyway. "Misty!" The Pegasus shouted running to her and wrapping her in a hug. "Spitfire, are you alright? I saw what happened but I couldn't break cover." Spitfire smiled at her, "I'm fine now after these two got me out."

"I take it you two know each other?" "They're members of the Wonderbolts Durin, elite flying team and athletes. Who on their downtime help the Royal Guard with undercover operations." Nighteye answered moving towards Durin. "That's quite a bit of information for a courtesan to know Nighteye." Durin said as Laguun nodded. Misty and Spitfire flanked Nighteye's side, "Durin was it? Meet Lieutenant Nighteye of the Night guard." Durin gave a quick salute before readjusting his bags "So you here to arrest me then?" Nighteye frowned, "No we're moving you to safe location to plan out what to do next. I've received word that both Celestia and Luna are coming to Dodge to find you and The Don will most likely try and get rid of them in the process." "So you, what? Want me to go along and get arrested so they leave?" Misty spoke up, "No we want you to take care of The Don." Durin turned his head and looked at Laguun who shrugged.

Arriving at a warehouse, Spitfire and Misty flew off to secure the perimeter while Nighteye showed Durin and Laguun around the safe house. It was well furnished by pony standards, but Durin eyed every flaw it had in terms of security. "So you'll be staying in here while we inform the Princesses of our intentions." "No," Durin started "I'll inform them of it, could you get me some paper?" Nighteye raised her eyebrow but left to get paper. Going into his cloak, Durin pulled out his pen from one of his pockets, his name written on it in gold tint. "What's that?" Nighteye asked while putting the paper on the desk. "It's a pen used for writing, don't you have these?" "We use ink and quill to write letters." Durin smiled, "That's old school, I approve." He said before he began writing.

Nighteye tried looking at what he wrote but he hunched over the parchment like it was one big secret. The only thing she saw was that his ink was red. After several minutes, he blew on the paper and folded it up. "Laguun if you would" Durin said holding up his thumb. Nighteye watched as Laguun took his claw and cut his flesh, than Durin brought the bloody thumb down on the paper, causing it to glow with a blue hue which lasted for a few seconds. He then handed it to Nighteye, "Anyone other than the princesses who tries to open this letter will be in for a surprise." He then put his pen back into his cloak, cleared the table and started pulling weapons out of his bags.

* * *

The princesses settled into the Royal camp on one side of Dodge, far away from The Don's base of operations. The Royal Guard and Night Watch patrolled the area insuring no one unauthorized got close. Celestia and Luna overlooked a map of Dodge City with Captain Shining Armour and Captain Sunshine Smiles. "Princesses the location of the human is unknown we've been canvassing for witnesses but no one knows where he went." Shining armour said putting down the reports. "No one in the Night watch has seen him leaving the city either so he must still be in there somewhere" Sunshine added.

"Princesses!" Misty called out as she and Spitfire flew towards them. Celestia smiled as her subjects landed and bowed at her and her sister. "Spitfire I heard you were captured, it warms my heart that you escaped" Celestia said. "If not for Durin I'd still be held captive." "Who is Durin?" Shining asked. "The human the princesses are here to see Captain Armour." Nighteye said walking up to the group with a small satchel on her back. "Lieutenant Nighteye explain yourself." Sunshine said eyeing her. She smiled under his gaze, "All can be explained by this letter he wrote for the princesses." She said pulling out the letter. "Let me see." Sunshine said holding out his hoof. "Sorry captain but he said if anyone other than the princesses opens this, they're in for a surprise." She said holding it up to Celestia.

Celestia opened the letter with her magic, her sister looking over her shoulder. Inside was a circle with runes and symbols inside smaller circles. "What it this?" Luna asked as she touched the parchment. The paper began glowing a light blue as it had done before, cutting off Celestia's magic as it drifted to the ground. Floating on its own, the paper grew and folded itself until it resembled Durin, cloak and all, standing in front of them. "Princess Celestia I presume?" the paper asked giving a small bow. Everyone stood there with their mouths open. Celestia first recovered, "Y-yes and this is my sister Luna." The paper gave another bow to Luna. "Nighteye, Misty and Spitfire have informed me of the Don's plans to assassinate you while looking for me. So I've come to reach an accord." "An accord? What do you mean?" Shining asked. The paper looked at him before walking over and looming over him. Even though it was mere paper its red eyes scared him. "I wasn't speaking to you." It stated before walking over the Princesses. "Please explain" Celestia said now fully recovered. "Your guards are also here to arrest me and Laguun for what we did at Pintus's Casino. While most of the killings were Laguun's doing, I don't expect the law to look kindly on us. So here's the deal I kill The Don and destroy his operations. In exchange you give me and him and **FULL** day head start."

Celestia and Luna smiled at the paper clone, "We have a counter-proposal." Luna said. The paper nodded and waited for them to continue. "You kill the Don and destroy his operations in exchange a full pardon." The paper raised his eyebrow looking between the two of them. "Why?" it asked. "Most of those working there were under The Don's payroll as such they threw their loyalties away and were fond of the Don's rule rather than the Princesses." Nighteye explained. "As such they we're no longer our citizens, or in this case our soldiers as they fought for the Don." Celestia continued.

The paper stood there looking at both princesses for any signs of deception. "Fine" it said holding out its hand. Celestia shook it and felt a small needle prick her hoof. She drew back everyone seeing the blood on its hand. "The contract has been accepted by both in blood. Upon either side breaking their vow, the offending party will die." It spoke in a monotone voice different from Durin's. The paper lookalike then burst into flames, burning away any evidence of its existence.

Everyone stood in silence at what happened, the captains looking at Celestia where the blood had been pricked from. "That was pretty cool." Misty whispered into Spitfire's ear. "Yes especially that burst into flames part." She whispered back. "Tia are you alright?" Luna asked looking her sister. "Yes the pain is gone but it looks like he doesn't trust us" Celestia said wearing a small frown. "With this business concluded, we should take our leave." Nighteye said looking at Misty. "Lieutenant, do you know where he is?" Luna asked. "He's probably left, but I can take you to where he last was." "Then show us."

Entering the safe house, everything was left the way it was as if no one was staying here. The only hint anyone was there was a letter sitting on the table address to Nighteye, Misty and Spitfire. Luna laid down on the couch as Spitfire picked up the letter. It glowed as like the other letter but this time merely projected an image of Durin without his cloak. He wore a black military jacket showing his rank, while wearing a mahogany shirt. His pants were black and seemed to blow in a wind not present. "To Nighteye, Misty and Spitfire, if you are hearing this then I'm gone. I've left my cloak in the room you provided in case I end up dead. If you want to find me go towards a large amount of screaming, I'll most likely be the one causing it… or Laguun. Anyway goodbye for now hopefully… oh wait I've also left something else in my room for the three of you."

The four of them investigated the room, the cloak lying out on the bed with a small bag sitting on it. Looking into the small bag, Nighteye pulled out six silver pieces, two for the each of them. Spitfire looked them in confusion before Misty explained their worth. Nighteye just smiled slipping the silver pieces into her bag. "Princess if you'd like we could wait here and see if he returns for his cloak." Nighteye said turning to the Luna. "We'd like that, thank you." Luna responded settling back into the couch.


	5. Let it all burn

**Hopefully my time up at the cottage will be able to get some chapters up and going. Also got a plan for a new story if look around for it. Unless of course I don't start it until after I come back in which you'll expect sometime next week.**

Let it all burn

Durin and Laguun scaled building after building in Dodge heading towards the Don's base of operations. It wasn't a secret as the place was built like a fortress. Several warehouses connected together with other small time businesses. All kept afloat by the Don's power and influence.

They stopped on a building overlooking the fortress when a couple of explosions happened at different sections of the city. "The Don's plan is moving into action" Durin murmured to himself. "Laguun scout out the fortress, I'll contact the Princesses and let them know the plan is a go." Laguun nodded his head and scampered off the building as Durin laid some paper on the ground and started drawing with his pen. This time he merely touches a part of the circle before it started to glow.

"Princesses, do you hear me?"

"_Durin, how are you contacting us mentally?"_

"That doesn't matter right now; the Don's plan has gone into motion. A few explosion not caused by us have gone off. Most likely he's trying to lure guards away from the both of you so his assassins can infiltrate without much resistance, so keep your guard up."

"_Your concern is for our safety is touching, but I'm with lieutenant Nighteye so I'll be fine"_

"_And I've got the captains but again thank you for the warning."_

The paper burst into flames once Durin let go of it. Laguun came back during the conversation and was pulling Durin towards the side. Looking over the edge Durin saw what Laguun seemed giddy about, outside an army of ponies stood outside the fortress's gates. Close enough to take down in one fell swoop if he wanted to, and he really wanted to.

* * *

"Alright men, today is the day you prove your loyalty to the Don." The sergeant yelled at his troops. They'd spent months training to fight against armoured guards to get a chance to assassinate the monarchs of their country. "You know your job; take them down quickly before they get a chance to get any spells off. And know that you are –".

"Fire in the hole!" was shouted from above; a few troops looked up as a glowing green/black orb made contact with them. Everything else was a blur, certainly an explosion happened but never one they'd ever seen or felt. There was no fire or smell of black powder; instead those in the centre of impact disintegrated while the rest of the group were blown back the force behind the explosion. Skulls were broken or debris struck into the ponies bodies. Several bodies with help of the blast broke the hinges off the fortress's gates scattering them around the field inside.

The sergeant was still awake, partly getting up on his hooves when he heard two thuds in front of him. Opening the only eye he can, he saw the human that killed Pintus and its mount. In its hands was a weapon with a red glowing caution symbol on the side. "Boom shaka laka right Laguun?" the human said to his mount. It growled causing the human to turn. It walked over in front of the sergeant, smiling as it bent down to eye level. "Well done, you survived a blast from The Cain. Not many can claim that." The sergeant opened his mouth, blood leaking out as he tried to speak, "The…the Don will kill you." The human's smile got wider, "maybe but," the sergeant felt something metal against his head, "you won't be around to know if he does." The last thing he heard was metal hitting metal as he left his body.

Durin and Laguun walked into the field, blood coating Durin's neck from that one pony who survived The Cain. He put it away in the green bag before pulling out his assault rifle from it, keeping his revolver at his side. They stood before the Fortress's main entrance. "So Laguun," Durin started looking at his draconic companion, "did you want to kill the Don or burn his operations down to the ground?" Laguun didn't respond he simply looked at Durin. Chuckling to himself, Durin tightened his grip on the rifle, "Right, have fun burning the place down ok?" Laguun nodded as started climbing the side of the building. "And Laguun," Durin started, "Stay safe and try to rescue any other hostages ok?" Laguun roared into the sky alerting the fortress and anyone nearby of Laguun's presence before breaking through a window on the upper floor. Durin threw the door open and walked in, using more stealth rather than power as Laguun displayed.

* * *

Nighteye looked out the window watching the fires burn around Dodge, The Don starting his war against the princesses. As Luna decided to stay at the warehouse, her personal guard now occupied the building ensuring its safety while making it still look like a warehouse. Misty was with her as she and Spitfire were fast flyers and if there were any changes at either camp they'd be the correspondence between the two. "You think they'll be alright?" Misty asked Nighteye as she trotted up beside her. "You saw the jacket right?" Misty nodded. "Our boy is a Sergeant back in his day; he's got the military training but it's him and Laguun versus an entire army of crooks, thieves and gangsters. Yet despite the odds I think he'll win. I have faith in him and Laguun. The way they talk, the way they move; they could have the world against them and they probably believe they could win."

"You admire them?" Luna asked coming from behind them. Misty bowed as Nighteye still looked out the window. "I've known them for a day but it feels like I've been with them for years. If this is how they always act I wonder how I'll feel knowing them for a week." Nighteye responded a smile showing as she turned to the Princess. "You'll swoon as they pass" Misty giggled as she answered. "I certainly hope not, I'd never get my job done." She answered bowing to the princess before leaving the room. "What of you Misty?" Misty raised her eyebrow at the princess before taking Nighteye's spot at the window. "I don't know, he rescued Spitfire from Pintus but that was a couple dozen of troops. He's going to go against hundreds of troops. Laguun I'm sure will be fine but Durin looks like he'll fight until death not to say that's a bad thing but I don't think Nighteye would take it well if he did." Luna looked back out the window catching a tunnel of flames shoot out from the Don's fortress. "Well at least Laguun is having fun" Misty said before leaving the room.

Celestia saw the same fire from the camp and smiled as she got back to writing the pardon letter. The fires in Dodge were easily contained by some of the guard she brought with her. Durin's message before did not go unheeded. A few of The Don's men attacked Shining's men on patrol and were crushed easily by backup patrols. Guards are guarding each other as the captain put it. "Princess" Shining Armour bowed as he walked into the tent. Celestia nodded at the captain as she continued the letter. "Why are you writing that Princess, I doubt they'll come back." "Captain Do you have so little faith in humans? You have read stories about them?" "Of course Princess I read Twili stories about them when she was little but that's it they are just tales." Celestia put her quill down as she lay down on the couch, "oh they are not just tales. What did you read to her?" "About their manipulation and control of the lay lines that connect magic, about how they can infuse magic into their tools and equipment, and about how they themselves can use or resist magic. Of what I saw of this human or at least his clone he can use runes and distrusts even the highest of royalty." She smiled as he ranted on about Durin's behaviour towards her and her sister, but if he distrusted us why would he send the warning.

* * *

'_Another room, another dead guard_' Durin thought as he cleaned out other room in the fortress. There were screams echoing from somewhere further in meaning Laguun was doing his job. So far, Durin has released two civilians who were captured by the Don and sent them on their way as they navigated out of the blood soaked hallways. He'd always been checking paperwork before setting them ablaze. Someone named Blueblood was supposed to take over when the princesses died but the papers didn't specify why it would be helpful to the Don.

Opening the next door lead to a catwalk over an already burning room, Laguun had obviously been here as he was still down there eating a burnt corpse. Jumping off the catwalk, Durin landed on Laguun's back. "How's it going?" Durin asked leaning back onto his neck. Laguun growled before taking another bite out of an unfortunate goon. "Three? Nice I've only found two but way more guards than you've been dealing with. Maybe they were important."

"Down there" came a call from above on the catwalk as several guards armed with crossbows aimed down. Durin fired his rifle up at them, "Let's go Laguun." Before he as halfway through his sentence, Laguun was already ramming down a nearby way to a stairway. Laguun launched himself up the stairs turning right as Durin leapt off to go down the left passage. Two guards opened the door in front of Durin, responding to the wall battering. Durin jumped firing as the muzzle of the gun collided with one of the guard's head, bursting into blood, brain tissue and skull fragments as he slid to the other side. The other guard screamed and ran off.

Laguun ran on top of the roof as he found another opening in the ceiling. Breaking the glass first before sending a torrent of flames into the room below, he waited for the sounds of screams before dropping into the room. When none were heard he peeked into the room, the flames hit a couple of desks but no one was present in the room. Dropping down he found rows upon rows of cabinets, desks and files scattered over the ground. He looked at a few of the files before getting to work: Deals done, merchants that paid protection, hit lists, rank system among the elite. The operations room Laguun reasoned to himself before letting fire spew from his maw. After five minutes the entire rooms and rooms adjacent were set ablaze. He stared at his work before wondering off to find his master.

'_Big ass double doors_' Durin thought as he stood outside a set of doors made of detailed wood. Abandoning the idea of stealth, Durin walked up and knocked on the door. "Who's there?" asked from the other side. "Durin, the human that's been killing your men and burning your house to the ground" Durin responded holding his rifle, aiming it at the door. A blue stallion opened the door to a gun in his face. He gulped, "Here for the Don?" he asked as he opened the door. "Yeah, you him?" The stallion sat down at his desk, "No, he's leading the assault on one of the Princesses or should be by now." Durin grimaced, "Which one?" "Luna was spotted at a warehouse so he's leading his guard there to take out as he called 'the weaker of the two'" the stallion answered. Laguun came up behind Durin catching some of the sentence. "Laguun go on ahead and reinforce Luna, I'll be along shortly." He barked before jumping out a nearby window. "Why'd you help us?" Durin asked strapping his rifle to his back. "I prefer to live as a coward than die an unnecessary death." Durin walked towards the window, "Then get out of here" he said before jumping out.

"Princesses I have good news and bad news."

"_Durin what is it?"_

"Good news the fortress and the Don's operations are up in flames. The bad news is however is that he wasn't there and is instead leading an attack against the warehouse Luna resides in now."

"_I'll go and inform the guards that we are expecting company."_

"_I assume you are heading there now Durin?"_

"Laguun is already ahead of me, so it will take me longer but I'll be there."

"_Thank you"_

* * *

The warehouse was on full lockdown when The Don came. The stallion was burly for a unicorn and his men were just as tough. Magic and bolts were exchanged by the guards by the windows to the forces below attempted to breach the doors. Nighteye assumed command as Luna was lead to one of the inner rooms. Laguun had just arrived as the barricades were being assembled in front of the doors. She set him in front of the largest doors alone as other guards were positioned in adjacent rooms to charge in when Laguun stopped spitting flames. Nighteye was also wearing Durin's cloak, which was able to cover her nicely in its silkiness. She heard the doors batter and the sounds flames being projected as she left Luna's room. Running over to the closest window she took up a crossbow and started firing at approaching troops.

Ten minutes had gone by and the doors had yet to be taken. The don's men waited out of range of the lunar guards firing range. The Don and his top lieutenants discussed possible ways to attack the warehouse. All of this was observed by Durin when he arrived. He could see the door stacked over by smoldering furniture and bodies of the Don's men. He sat there, weapons at the ready, waiting for an attack on the Don.

Twenty minutes later the attack on the warehouse began anew with pegasii began to infiltrate the warehouse from above while others pounded back on Laguun's gate. The Don's lieutenants leaving his side leaving the don and his ten guards by his side. "Eleven verses one… fun odds." Durin said rolling his shoulders before jumping down on top of one of the guards.

"Lieutenant, Shining and Durin have arrived." Misty said barreling down one of the Don's men in the process. "Where are they exactly?" Nighteye asked after stomping the life out of a goon. "Captain Armour is firing on the men at the door so they don't get burned and Durin's going right after The Don." "He'll need help get-"a whistle pierced the air the area around them. "Never mind what I just said looks like he'll be getting help despite my orders." Nighteye looked down seeing Laguun abandoning his post at the door, stomping on troops as he ran towards the Don and Durin.

Durin counter the buck, stabbing one of his daggers into the guard's leg before pulling further back to stab him in the back. Magic launched off the guard into a wall before he had to block against a spear aimed for his chest. Durin gripped the spear and broke it before leaping up at the unicorn commanding the weapon and stabbing his neck with both daggers. He then leapt back, whistling again for Laguun before getting attacked from above by a Pegasus. Durin attempted to stab the flyer but was head butted by another guard into something hard. Looking up he found Laguun looking down to see if he was okay. Durin got back up, twirling his daggers around in his hands. "Thanks for the help buddy." The Don walked out, "Put down your arms and leave human, our war is no concern of yours." he said in a deep voice. Durin, in response, laughed as well as Laguun. "I'm in it now; I have no reason to leave until your dead. That's how blood contracts work." The Don huffed before using his magic to lift to chunks of the earth from the ground, "Then come, feel the wraith of the Don of Dodge." "Ooo he's being serious, fine two can play at this." Durin said as his body began to glow a dim blue. His daggers changed as well, one dripped green liquid while the other was wrapped in fire.

Durin charged at the Don but was intercepted by the Pegasus again. This time however he slid under him while Laguun released a wave of fire. The don blocked it with his boulders but his guards had to either get behind cover or fly up. The Pegasus did neither and was incinerated by the fire as a result. The fire did nothing to Durin however, and ran up the boulders before the Don could use them and jumped onto him. Unfortunately he dodged and flung the boulders at Durin. Durin rolled under a guard as he was struck by the boulder instead. Laguun giving covering fire against letting Durin give chase after the don as he slipped into a nearby warehouse.

The entire building was dark causing Durin to turn off his magic when he entered to not give away his position. After living in the dark for centuries fighting in darkness was easy for Durin. Releasing a magic from his left arm he climbed up onto the catwalks. He walked across the metal, his feet not making a sound against the metal as he searched for The Don. Pressing a glowing green button on the side of the structure the lights turned on showing the Don surrounded by containers.

"This is the end for you; you should have just stayed forgotten." The Don stated Durin made his way to the ground. Durin frowned, "No Don you will die and I'll still be here." Tossing one of the containers, Durin jumped over it landing on one the floating containers glowing once again. The don sent more containers at him, which he either dodged or jumped over. He was breathing heavily as Durin stood a few feet away. "You've yet to notice haven't you?" Durin asked. The Don raised his eyebrow but before he could ask what he meant he felt something bite his leg. Looking down he saw a serpent, injecting green liquid into his leg before letting go. The Don turned his head to Durin and tried to speak but no words came out. His eyes followed the serpent as it slither up Durin pant leg. "It's a paralyzing agent" Durin stated, "first you'll lost the ability to talk, to move. Soon your systems will shut down one by one until your heart just stops." He picked up the Don and brought him outside allowing him to see Laguun feasting on his guards. He wanted to vomit, he wanted to scream but he could do nothing. He felt something cold against his head, "Goodbye Don".


	6. Training in jazz

**Maddog I'm not sure if you are a guy or girl but you are cool in my books**

**Lone even though I know it was part of my story you using boom shaka laka made think of Shamrocks and Shenanigans by House of pain **

Training with jazz

"With the death of the Don and collapse of his operations, I hereby proclaim that you are pardoned of earlier crimes" Celestia proclaimed as she handed the pardon letter to Durin. Opening it up, Durin scanned it quickly before putting it in his jacket pocket, "It looks like all is in order." Durin and Laguun stood in front of both princesses and guard captains, with Spitfire, Misty and Nighteye on either side of them.

"So what are your plans now?" Celestia asked as the guards except for Nighteye started packing up the camp. "We're mercs now; we do our own business until we get hired so… what do you want to do Laguun?" Durin asked. Laguun growled then whined causing Durin to raise his eyebrow. "You don't need my permission Laguun; you can do that whenever you want." Laguun nodded before his body started to glow.

Everyone but Durin backed up as Laguun got up on his hind legs. His body shifted, turning his front legs into arms, his back into legs, and his neck shrunk as well as his head. He began to look more human as the transformation continued eventually standing there covered in scales, a human roughly the same height as Durin with spiky black hair that fell beyond his shoulders.

"Thank you Durin, but I prefer asking just in case you don't want me to." "We've been friends a long time Laguun, I think you know when to and not to transform. Also, here's your bag" Durin said passing the red bag over. "By Celestia, what are you?" Misty commented before everyone including passing guards started murmuring at what they saw. "What? Have never heard of hybrids? Laguun here is half-dragon as such he can switch between his forms" Durin explained in a casual manner as if it was common knowledge. Laguun raised his eyebrow at the crowd before he started pulling a change of clothing out of his bag; he was essentially naked in front of them.

"Now to answer your question sir, I believe there is a train station somewhere in this city, according to the map anyway. I suggest we 'ride the rails' until the next town and see what comes of it." Laguun said doing air quotes as he talked. "Sounds like a capital idea to me." "Hey wait, I and Misty will be taking the train too. Why don't we share a cabin?" Spitfire asked as she eyed between Durin and Laguun. "Miss Spitfire do you honestly believe your cabins will be able to fit the stature of Durin and myself" Laguun said looking at Spitfire. "I'm gonna have to agree with Laguun we've been away for a while I doubt you'd be able to fit us in any normal room." Durin said while nodding his head.

An audible throat clearing interrupted the conversation, Nighteye standing in front of the group. "The princesses have one more piece of business with you two and so do I but I'll wait till the princesses are done" Nighteye said in an official way that didn't sound normal coming from her. She led them towards the princesses, Laguun noticing her flipping her tail more than usual.

* * *

Durin and Laguun stood in front of the princesses who were smiling as Celestia's horn glowed. "So what's the thing you need ma'ams?" Luna shifted her head back in forth at something behind them. Turning Durin was face to face with some floating ball, he then noticed his face on a screen above Dodge. "Uh, what's this?"

Celestia cleared her throat before she started shouting, "CITIZENS OF EQUESTRIA IT IS WITH HONOR THAT I WELCOME THE FIRST HUMAN SEEN IN FIVE HUNDRED YEARS.' Durin covered his ears as Celestia continued to shout. 'DURIN AND LAGUUN HAVE ASSISTED IN THE DECONSTRUCTION THE DON OF DODGE'S OPERATIONS AND HAS KILLED THE DON ON BEHALF OF MYSELF AND MY SISTERS'. Laguun stood there feeling the full blast of the shout in his face and looked as if it wasn't even affecting him. 'THEY BOTH HONOR US WITH THEIR PRESENSE SO HERE THEY ARE THE HUMANS" Celestia ended turning the orb towards Durin who still had his ears covered.

Laguun tapped Durin's shoulder signalling the end of the shouting, Durin in turn glared at Celestia. "One, OW, warn me next you start shouting, I like my hearing. Two, if you wanted an interview you should have just said. Three' Durin turned to the camera giving it a nod and a wave of his hand, 'sup. And four, as your punishment feel the wrath of my fingers!" Durin ended walking up to Celestia and started scratching behind her ear. Celestia in response gave a low moan and flared out her wings before settling down. After a minute of scratching the goddess of the sun was asleep, her magic on the camera dying and caught by Laguun.

Laguun held up the camera towards Durin who retracted his hand from Celestia's ear. "All hail my fingers, for they have put the mighty princess to sleep." "Well done sir, your ear scratches have a way on creatures" Laguun said still holding the camera. "Are they really that good, I mean I scratch my ear and I never get the same reaction. Does it feel good when I do it to you?" "It does sir maybe it's just animal instincts." Durin shrugged before taking the camera from Laguun.

After checking his nostrils for any snot, he backed it before checking the picture up in the sky. "Ok, since we're in control of the camera, we won't get censored so I'm giving you guys a warning. If any of you mess with my friends; I will murder you and your family, burn your property to the ground and then salt the lands to insure nothing will ever grow there again, get it? Got it…good. Now I'm not gonna show them but Spitfire, Misty and Nighteye, they are my friends you mess with them, you mess with me. Now with that out of the way, me and Laguun we're mercs; you need something done and you can't rely on the guards or the underground to get it done, then come to us. The easiest way is through the royal Princesses over here. If you can't reach them then find me or Laguun or just a helpful civilian and they'll point ya in the right direction. With that done, Laguun you take over I'm gonna see what Nighteye wants" Durin ended tossing the camera at Laguun. "He's serious about the murder, he's done it before" Laguun began.

* * *

Durin walked over to Nighteye who was staring at him with an open mouth in awe. "You alright, Nighteye?" Durin asked which caused Nighteye to snap out of it and blushed at her actions. "Yes I'm just… do you really consider me as a friend? We met only a couple of days ago" Nighteye asked her eyes looking at the floor. Durin brought his hand up and slowly scratch Nighteye's ear causing her eyes to go wide and sigh in content. "Of course Nighteye, you've helped me and Laguun out and got us pardoned. I owe you one, whatever you need just ask." Nighteye began to blush again as his fingers left her ear and concentrated on the ground, "Anything?"

"Sure Nighteye, I mean it's not like –MMPH!" Durin was cut off by Nighteye's lips connecting with his. He was surprised for a moment but then kissed back with just as much vigor as Nighteye. She began to moan into his mouth as Durin snaked his tongue into her mouth feeling her gums and sucking on her tongue. Nighteye pulled back gasping for air, even with her dark coat the blush was easily seen. Durin was blushing, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as its quarry had fled before he could conquer it. Nighteye smirked trotting slowly up to Durin, "My favor is you come back to the castle so you can really show how much you appreciate me." Nighteye then turned flicking her tail in Durin's face and slowly trotted away. He turned his head to look at Laguun and saw he had focused the camera back on him. "Did you get all that?" Durin asked as he got himself balanced and walked over. "Yes sir, and I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think she wants the D." Durin chuckled, "Yeah I kinda figured that out."

"So you talk about anything else?" "Only about plans on making The Company once we get enough money and soldiers under your command sir." "OUR command Laguun, I'm no good as a leader unless you're with me." Durin grabbed the orb and tossed it to Luna, "we're done, peace out!" Durin then started to walk towards the train station Laguun following right behind. Luna held the camera in front of her, "there you have it, citizens the first humans ever seen and they've knocked out my sister."

* * *

Arriving at the station ponies stopped all movement as the pair of humans walked into the station. Maneuvering around the frozen ponies they stopped in front of one of the trains before looking into one of the windows. "You are correct sir, these will never fit the both of us" Laguun said as he turned back to Durin. "Not a problem, I know what to do" Durin said going towards the back of the train. Eventually they disappeared behind the train and the movements of everyone returned to them. A few of the staff peeked behind the train but were confused that the duo had disappeared.

Spitfire and Misty entered their cabin as the train started getting ready to move. Spitfire was frowning as she looked out the window while Misty claimed the top bunk for herself. "What's wrong Spits, not happy to leave Dodge?" Misty asked rolling her head of the side of the bunk. "I didn't get to say goodbye, what if we never see them again?" Spitfire responded sighing as she sat on the bottom bunk. "They're on the train Spits, besides knowing those two we'll see them again. Even if they are mercenaries… hey wait don't we need a couple of hooves at the stadium?" Misty asked smiling to herself as looked down at Spitfire. "Yeah with the new season starting soon, we'll…!" Spitfire rose out of her seat and looked at Misty with glee. "Misty you are a genius we can hire them." "Bingo, we just need to find them is all."

The train had all kinds of sounds coming from the halls, the laughter and crying of children, ponies that talked too loud, conductors who we're checking each room for tickets, and a multitude of other noises made by the busy citizens of Equestria. Though on everyone's lips we're the mentions of the two humans that have returned. Spitfire and Misty sat in the dining cabin eating their diner as talk of the two swirled around them. From wildly exaggerations of humans to witnesses retelling what they saw the two do in Dodge.

While eating, music seemed to echo within the train, it was low and unnoticed by the passengers as they eat and drank before returning to their rooms. By the hour mark the music became slightly more clear as the laughter and tears, the chatter, and other noises started to die as the music started claiming the train. Misty awoke during the night, with the music still playing attempting to lull her back to sleep. Jumping off the top bunk, she looked outside seeing that it was still night. "Woke you up too huh?" spitfire asked as Misty jumped away from her. "Y-yeah, it's so beautiful and peaceful yet with a… I don't know a feeling of sadness." Spitfire nodded as their cabin door opened revealing one of the conductors. "Sorry if I woke you madams but are you the ones playing this music?" "No, I thought it was you guys playing it." Spitfire responded getting off her bed. "Well that's what I want to do, it's beautiful but we've searched all the cabins and can't find the source. I want to ask whoever is playing it for a copy of the record or where I can buy it. The train has never been this quite before." The conductor admitted closing the door and left.

Spitfire and Misty left their room looking at the conductor, "Did you want help we can search the back while you search the front of the train?" The conductor smiled, "Please you are our guests I can't-""It's fine right Misty?" "Sure I want a copy to so we can play it at the stadium." "Well alright but be careful the back is filled with luggage that might tip over."

Getting closer to the back of the train the music sounded much louder as they opened the luggage door. A suitcase toppling out as the doorway was slightly blocked. Tucking the case back they squeezed themselves through the opening. Spitfire smiled as she helped Misty through enjoying what she saw. The cabin's door was open allowing the moonlight and stars to brighten up the cabin. Laguun had his back laid back against the luggage wall staring out at the night. Durin was asleep in his lap, snoring softly as he held a speaker close to him. A glow from his hand illuminated the speaker, producing the music they'd been hearing for hours.

Spitfire cleared her throat, catching Laguun attention, "Ladies, good evening. Was the music not good enough to sleep to?" "No, we slept alright but it also woke us up… it's beautiful." Misty said lying down beside Laguun and stared petting her mane. "Durin adores this song; it always reminded him of home, now more than ever. It's also good to see him sleep so peacefully." "Why aren't you sleeping?" "Because it takes two things to get Durin to sleep, either he believes its safe enough or he has someone watching his back. In this case, both are true." Spitfire laid down in front of Durin watching his sleeping face, "He looks so…" she started unable to find the words. The more she looked at him and how he had acted in Dodge the more fire she felt in her face. "He's a wonderful man' Laguun stated looking back outside 'a lot has happen to the both of us and to have a moment of peace means so much to me."

"I'm sorry if this is personal or too rude to ask but…' Misty started as she looked up at Laguun, 'were you and him… um I mean you two seem to trust each other so much are you guys together?" Misty's face burned up after she asked the question, not looking at Laguun as he started to rub her ear. She squeaked, "For several months we dated but we preferred to stay friends rather than lovers" Laguun said smiling as he combed through Durin's hair with his other hand. "We still love each other but more in a friend's kind of way, so you two are free to move in on him if you wish" he said smirking as they both made a heavy blush.

Spitfire recovered first remembering Misty idea, "Do you guys have a plan I mean me and Misty want to hire you for something and-""It will have to wait till Durin awakens as I'll not agree to anything with him… where are we going anyway?" "Ponyville we have to stop there for a few days, one of which we can discuss job to you." "Never heard of it, was it around five hundred years ago?" Misty shot up first, "No it was made nearly eighty years ago by an apple farmer who settled there to start up a new farm. As the farm grew so did the town until Ponyville was made" Misty ended with a smile before lying back down. "My little historian, we'll have to talk more for Durin's sake" Laguun said rubbing her ear again.

"Wait, Laguun the reason we were here was that conductor had wanted a copy of this music and so did Misty. Is there a way we can get this?" Spitfire asked finally remembering why they were there. "Sure I just need a blank record and I can copy the song onto it. You can give them to me when we arrive at town which will be…" "We'll most likely get there in the afternoon." Laguun nodded his head before looking back out at the night. "Come find us, when we stop ok?" Spitfire said looking at the both of them. "Goodnight ladies" was all he said as he stopped rubbing Misty and returned to admiring the night sky. They left closing the door behind them and returning to their room to sleep, both content on how the night ended.

**The song I went with for this was Blue in Green by Miles Davis. **


	7. In defence of a lady

**Internet failing and flooded basements, truly first world problems**

**In all honestly I've delayed this just because of the sex scene**

In defence of a lady

Durin awoke with the raising of the sun, lifting one of his arms to cover his eyes from the flaming ball of death in the sky. "Never had this shit in the Empire" Durin looked up finding Laguun asleep. Sitting up he placed a small kiss on Laguun's neck before getting up to stretch. A buzzing came from outside as Durin turned to see a changeling in purple armour fly through the open train car. "Brigadier General," the changeling saluted causing Durin to put a finger to his lip and point to his sleeping companion. "It's good to see you commander Draugma, how fairs Crystal?" Durin whispered walking closer to Draugma. "She is good sir; she saw the broadcast in Fillydephia detailing your arrival. She asked me to set up a time for you two to meet and a message." Durin stroked his beard, "well I'll be in… actually I have no clue where this train is going so… hmm" Durin continued stroking his beard as he started walking back and forth in the train car. "Also sir a message from 'Crystal' she said that she looks forward to you spreading your love on the inhabitants of Equestria." Durin chuckled, blushed and scratched the back of his, "but I'm sure she wants my love far more." "As you say sir" Draugma says. Putting his hand down on the commander's head, Durin started feeding some love into the changeling, "Tell Crystal that she should find me as we don't know the layout of the land." Draugma saluted before flying back out the train car. Durin crouched shaking Laguun's foot, "Come on sleepy head let's get some food."

Exiting the luggage car, Durin and Laguun had to slouch to avoid knocking their heads into the top of the train, "So why are we going to the dining car?" "Because I'm hungry Damian and we haven't eaten since we left the safe house in Dodge, beside they can't throw us off the train. We've been on board all of yesterday and we're nearing the next place anyway." "Ponyville sir, that's where we are going." "And how do you know that?" Durin asked as he opened the next train car leading to more residence quarters. "Misty and Spitfire came last night to find the source of your jazz and we talked. Spitfire has a job offer for us and Misty gave a little history on the next town. Also one of the train's employees and Misty want a record of your 'Blue in green'." "As long as one of us gets a blank record sure" Durin opened the next car leading the dining car halting most conversation as they entered. Spitfire waved a hoof at them and Durin took a seat beside Spitfire while Laguun sat with Misty. "Ladies, good morning," Laguun said with a small bow while Durin just nodded. The car was still silent with only movement coming from the employees doing their best to ignore the legend on their train. "So Misty, he said you wanted a copy of the song we were playing last night, why do you need it?" "It was beautiful figure we could play at the stadium during one of our relaxing days. I mean if you don't mind that is." "Nonsense I 'get me a salad would ya' have no problem giving you a song, it's rather peaceful the whole train seemed to quiet down after I put it on. It's good to know that jazz is still respected in some places up here." Durin as he took a sip of water that was placed in front of him.

"Now I'm assuming that Laguun also told you of my offer?" Spitfire asked as she started eating her breakfast. "You have an offer but no detail also I can't guarantee we'd be available in we pick up a job in…" "Ponyville sir" "That's right that place, Misty he said you gave some history, know any big wigs in that town?" Misty rubbed her hoof on her head, "Uh I think Filthy Rich's family lives there as well as Vinyl and Octavia when they aren't touring but other than that I can't say for sure. Durin was already smiling '_A guy named Filthy Rich is bound to have some cash_'. Laguun was eating some bread sticks gauging Durin's reaction, slightly happy and slightly unnerved by his smile.

"Excuse me but do you have your ticket?" the same conductor that Spitfire and Misty was helping asked. "Have you seen the size of your residence cars, no we don't have tickets." Durin responded before digging into his salad. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the train then." "Told you they'd kick us out" Laguun said smirking at Durin. "Fine but no record for that employee who wanted my sweet jazz, just let me finish my food." "Wait that was your music… I was the one who wanted the copy, I can overlook this." "Like I told Laguun we need a blank record, you got one?" The Conductor nodded before running out of the car. "I have one too if don't mind" Misty said taking a record out of her bag. She handed it to Laguun as Durin got the record from wheezing conductor.

They placed their hands on the top and bottom of the record, concentrating on them. A blue glow started to radiate from the records as they slowly pulled their hands away. They started spinning as the song began to record itself onto the records making it spin faster. After a minute to the spinning slowed and the label showed 'Blue in green' in black writing. Slowly the record lowered back into their hands, "here you go" they both said handing one to the conductor and one to Misty. The room was once again stunned to silence as the conductor bowed and left the room. Misty was giddy about the album while Spitfire just smiled. "You two are good guys you know that?" Durin nodded, "Sometimes but we can be real assholes if paid enough."

The train arrived at Ponyville much to Durin's satisfaction; the train ride was rather boring more so if not for Spitfire and Misty. Stepping off the train the look of shock on ponies' faces when two humans exited the train, to even more shock as two Wonderbolts followed right after. Durin could already tell the place was going to boring after the explanation Misty gave of the place. Very rural, nothing too high tech around; heck he was surprised they even had an auditorium. "Come on, we usually eat here whenever we visit" Misty said as she flew towards a café. Durin wasn't sure if he was thankful his seat fit his build or unimpressed as his seat was a bale of hay. The waiter seemed unfazed to the presence of celebrities as he handed out the menus. Laguun scanned the menu pointing out meat products to Durin as he went through them. They made their orders as settled in to wait. "So, what's the job?" Durin asked looking right at Spitfire. She smiled, "I told you before that me and Misty are part of the aerial team called The Wonderbolts right?' they nodded, 'well every year we hire our own guard. Each member usually hires muscle or ex-guards, Misty and I want to hire you two to be our guards." "So what, we just watch your back when you doing whatever you do?" Misty face coloured a bit as she spoke, "Actually you'll be following us making sure we stay safe, such as when we're in the shower or going to a bar with friends, that kind of thing." Spitfire gauged their reactions as they looked at each other. Durin raised an eyebrow at Laguun who shrugged in response. "I make no guarantee but we might be interested" Durin said as there food arrived.

As the group ate, a wagon pulled by them the words 'THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE' written on the side made its way towards the center of town. Durin watched the wagon before it turned the corner before looking at his company. Spitfire and Misty were both frowning in the direction of the wagon before returning to their food, Spitfire catching Durin's eyes staring at them. He picked up his fork before he went back to stabbing his food, "Who is she?" Laguun raised his eyebrow but continued eating his soup. "A mage whose ego is as big as her stage, she thinks she better than everyone and a lot of ponies don't like her for it" Misty spoke as she looked up at Durin. "What's her last name?" "Lunamoon, why?" At the mention of the last name Laguun dropped his spoon, gasped and looked at Durin eyes wide open. Durin let off less of a reaction as he slowly nodded his head, "I see." "Sir, you don't think she…" Spitfire and Misty exchanged looks before they turned to the duo. "That depends… does she wear a purple hat and cape with various magical designs on it?" "Yeah, how did you know?" He didn't answer instead placing a pile of bits on the table, "We must be off ladies we have business with the young mage" Durin said before departing, Laguun close behind, heading in the direction the wagon went off to. Misty raised her eyebrow, "Get the feeling we're missing something?" "Yeah… feel like watching a magic show?"

It was early evening as the stage had been set up, a gathering of stallions, mares and foals stood in front of the stage. Durin had noticed his friends amongst the crowd from his position in an alley way, clearly not wanting himself or Laguun to be seen. "Sir, look" Laguun pointed out to the alley across from them, spotting something black shining in the shadows. "Nice spot, wonder what she's doing here" Durin said leaning against the wall to watch the stage.

The curtains opened, causing a multitude of fireworks and flairs to activate causing most of the crowd to awe in response. A plume of smoke revealed the mare in question, "WELCOME CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE, HERE TO AMAZE YOU WITH MAGAICAL FEATS NOPONY CAN COMPETE WITH!" Durin watched as the show eyeing her skills in magic as well as the inflation of all the compliments she puts upon her on magic. "She is rather skilled in illusion magic." "Just like her ancestor was, a shame the blood line has lessened else she'd still have her wings." Their evaluation was interrupted by some boos from the audience, "well looks we have some neigh-sayers in the audience." Durin clutched his chest, "Ugh that pun was horrible and hilarious at the same time." "Well anypony can come up and match the great and powerful Trixie and witness how Trixie is better than you." "Wonderful she speaks in third person, reminds you of anyone?" "The only person I can think is that griffon Demonfang but didn't he stop after that chat you had with him?" "Yeah but it slips out sometimes."

Durin watched as a pony with cowboy hat stepped up showcasing her rope skills. Trixie responded by using her magic on the rope and tying up the pony taking her hat in the process. '_Saw that coming magic manipulation of rope is a common practise back in the empire_'. Next some unicorn stepped on stage but all she did was pose; claiming her beauty was her talent, Laguun made a gagging motion as Durin chuckled. Trixie responded in making the unicorn's hair orange and covering her body in polka dots. That result had them both bursting into laughter in the alleyway as the mare fled in terror claiming her hideousness. "Excellent use of alteration as well, she certainly takes after her ancestor," Laguun said still chuckling. "Hehe indeed but being a travelling magician I doubt she has the same healing powers that Mistress Trix had. But two out of three isn't bad if she had the time and skill I'm sure she would be just like her." A light blue Pegasus flew up in front of the stage addressing the crowd, "This pony is a no good hack that bullies around other ponies for what? Entertainment it's not funny humiliating other ponies' she then turns pointing at Trixie 'you don't belong here you are not great or powerful you are just a bully who profits off other ponies misery." "WELL looks whose being a bitch" Durin called out from the alleyway gaining the attention of some of the crowd and the flying pride flag. "What who said that?!" pride flag yelled overlooking the crowd. "I did miss Pride flag 'Durin said stepping out of the shadows causing many ponies gasp 'You dare insult royalty as if she were a commoner someone as lowly as yourself." Pride flag flew up to Durin's face "Royalty? Who are you to say she is royalty freak!" More gasps came from the crowd as well as an audible facepalm slap from Laguun. "You don't fear me, you've got balls Pride flag I'll let the freak comment slide as you have never heard of humans before you horse. As for Miss Lunamoon's status, you are probably not a historian else the name Mistress Trix Lunamoon would clear all this up." Pride flag had a look of confusion but Trixie showed one of hope, "You know of Trixie's ancestor?" Durin turned and nodded at the mage, "Aye miss, Trix Lunamoon consort of King Galaxia and mother of Princess Luna, your nation's princess of the night." "Horse apples!" came a cry from the crowd a purple unicorn with dark hair stepped out. "Celestia and Luna were both born from Queen Cosmos not this whorse you name Trix."

She felt the wind pass by her head and a slight pain on her face, checking with her hoof she found blood. Looking behind her she found a knife implanted into the ground behind her. "Watch your tongue plebeian' she turned watching as Durin pulled another knife from his jacket 'else the next blade I launch will not miss its mark." Durin's eyes were calm but now filled with malice at the purple one's words. She backed up, whimpering into the crowd. "As for proof of my claims I believe Miss Luna can shed some light can't you?" he said turning his head towards the other alleyway. A chuckle was heard as the princess of the night stepped out, "What gave us away?" she asked with a sly smile as the audience bowed at her presence. "Give the credit to Laguun he spotted you first, he just pointed you out to me. Although now that you are here would like to tell everyone what you found a thousand years ago in the empire's archives?" "You kept records… yes you humans always did record everything you could. Twilight his claim is correct my birth was from Trix, that knowledge was part of the reason my transformation took place so long ago."

"I believe you owe her an apology Pride flag" Durin said as he motioned to Trixie. "Well how come Twilight as never heard of her?" "I agree Princess I've read many books but none said anything about Trix." Luna nodded motioning her towards Durin, "It isn't mention because such actions were looked down upon back then but of course the Human Empire had a wide network. This affair and my birth and the birth of Trixie's ancestor would have been… what's the phrase 'child's play' to the empire." "As you say, Luna the empire's spy network had been large back then, but don't think that because the empire disappeared that it has hindered its network. We know much that goes on in the world, such as Miss Pride flag aka the bearer of Loyalty was it?" Durin asked looking at Laguun. "Yes sir, and the one you threw the blade was the bearer of magic." Luna smiled trotting up to Durin, "You always know more then you let on don't you Durin." "Of course Luna knowledge is power as the saying goes."

Durin looked back at Trixie, "you did this show for free, correct?" Trixie looked up realize the conversation was back on her, "Yes, Trixie accepts donations in the box" pointing to a box built into the stage that Durin overlooked. Indicating Luna to back off a bit, he pulled out a large pouch of bits. Opening the bag he just turned it over as everyone watch as hundreds of bits poured into the donation box. "Although the show was interrupted by Pride flag over there, your skill in alteration and illusionary magic was well done. I'm assuming two thousand bits should tide you over for some time?" At the mention of the amount donated several audience mouths dropped including Spitfire while Trixie shifted her gaze from Durin to the box and back to Durin, "That's too generous I mean yes it will tide me over for months maybe a year but…" "Then accept it, what you did to the element of generosity was worth all of it. Anywho' he sat down on the stage and faced Luna 'what cha need from this merc for Luna?"

Luna took a scroll out of her wings, "My sister meant to give this to you after the interview but after you well put her out of commission she couldn't give you this." Durin took the scroll and opened to find two golden tickets. Laguun picked up one of the tickets, "You are invited to the Grand Galloping Gala… what's that?" "It's a just as it says a Gala held every year where the rich and prestige gather to enjoy music and each other's company." "So it's a party for snooty people" Durin summarized looking at Laguun. "I and my sister will be as well as other royals" Luna continued. "Trixie did you get an invitation?" Durin asked looking back at the mage. "N-no Trixie isn't important enough to go, sometimes Trixie would like to go but you have to be somepony to attend." Durin grabbed his ticket, spun around on his butt and put the ticket into Trixie's hoof. Her eyes widened as looked at the ticket, "You ARE someone, you a royalty." Luna had her eyes widened while Laguun chuckled at her reaction. "I-I can't accept this it was…" "Enough I insist besides the last time I went to a fancy party things didn't go as plan." "What do you mean?" By now Laguun was laughing holding himself against the stage. Durin turned around, "Shut up, it wasn't that bad." "You BLEW UP the dining hall." "It was an accident." "Oh yes those explosives were accidently attached to the tables." "Alduin gave me the wrong crate; it was supposed to be harmless explosives." "If I remember correctly, didn't the king not only send the guard after you but he raised the entire reserve to track you down." "Yes, and employed the spy network. That was a fun two weeks; sure the five years I spent in jail afterwards weren't as fun but whatever. Moral of the story you are keeping that ticket."

Trixie looked at Durin, her face turning red as she wrapped him in hug thank him over and over again. "Tis fine tis fine" he said rubbing her back. She leaned back, "Wait you said you're a merc right?" "Yeah why?" Trixie bit her lip, "You'll do anything right?" Durin started to clue in now, "Yes I do offer that kind of service as long as the price is paid." "Good because you are coming home with me tonight." She stated her horn lighting up to grab hold of his jacket and slowly started dragging him away. "Yeah alright, good night then Luna. Laguun same to you please grab my knife thanks!" he yelled at the end as they made their way towards her wagon.

**(Alright this is my second time trying to write clop so I can't guarantee a rising experience, apologises to anyone who finds I get the anatomy wrong. Vhatug is more of an expert on this)**

Trixie flings the door open of her wagon dragging Durin inside before letting go of him at the door. The wagon's interior was a lot bigger than what the outside shows. It's not 'I can stand up' size it's more like 'I can kneel just fine' size. Trixie turns around looking at Durin, "Well are you coming?" "Where do you want me to put my clothes since I assume you don't want me to dirty the floor?" Durin asks as he takes off his jacket, revealing dried blood attached to his arms as well as bloody chains wrapped around the base of his wrists and bit further up his arms. Putting the jacket on the coat rack it barely hangs off the ground only hovering a few inches. "Is… is that blood?" "Yeah, you know what's great but dark red and black? You can't see the blood stains unless you use magic or that blue light… oh what it is called. Ah nevermind about that." Durin said taking off his mahogany shirt revealing more dried blood but also something darker printed on his chest and stomach. "I have a wash board in that room if you want to wash them later" Trixie said pointing to the door closest to Durin. Durin nodded entering the room and laying the shirt on the side of the basin before taking his pants off and doing the same thing. Durin then caused his body to glow blue as the dried blood disappeared from his body. This gave Trixie to take a good look at the human, and the interesting artwork covering most of his body. In addition to the two scars on his face, Durin has a dozen of smaller scars covering both his arms and legs and what looks like a scar made by a spear or lance under his left shoulder. Then there was the artwork, coiling down his left arm was a snake that started up at his shoulder and curled around until it reached the back of his hand which showed the snake's head biting into the hand causing both venom and blood to spurt out of the wound. The right arm had a similar design except it was a dragon and instead of biting the back of his hand, it instead let loose fire that scorched the palm of his right hand. His chest and stomach looked like star map was painted showing many stars but in the middle showed a vortex of darkness swallowing the light. "I've got another on my back if you want to keep staring."

Trixie blushed having been caught staring when she looked down his, knees blocking her view of his dick. "So business, pleasure or both?" "Business?" Trixie asked confused by his question. "I have a request which I prefer to get down tonight that involves you." "M-me? What do you need of Trixie?" "I'm not sure how much of the video you saw but me and Laguun are forming a mercenary company, I want you in it. Now before you answer being a merc isn't just about killing and protecting. We might have to entertain or repair or in this case preform magic shows, mercenaries are a jack-of-all-trades and with us we can train you to use magic you'd never find in a book. Plus…" "Plus?" Durin smirked shuffling over to Trixie till he stood right beside her, forcing her to look up at him. "You'd get this for free" Durin said leaning down to connect with Trixie's lips giving her a small, tender kiss. Trixie face flushed a deeper shade of red as Durin pulled back. "So what do you say?"

Trixie bit her lip, mulling the idea over in her head. She'd still be on the road but not just preforming for these ponies but doing helpful meaningful tasks with her life. "How good are you?" Durin nodded his head, "You'll have to evaluate for yourself."

Leaning his head back down bringing her into another kiss, and then another. Again and again putting more force into the kiss until he held the back of her head. Trixie's tongue lashed out trying to gain access, Durin smiling at the reaction. Durin tongue snaked out the battle for dominance had begun. Trixie moaned as Durin's hands began to wander one petting her hair down to the back of her neck while the other began rubbing her chest. She gasped allowing Durin to bury his tongue into her mouth feeling her teeth before sucking on her tongue. Again she moaned as his hand left her hair and began to scratch behind her ears enticing another moan. She pulled back gasping for air as Durin got to work, trailing kisses down her neck while he picked her up. "Which way to the bedroom?" Trixie lazily pointed at the door behind her, allowing Durin to carry her while bringing her into another kiss. Opening the door Durin lays Trixie onto her own bed, "Having fun?" "Shut up and take me, I'm yours" Trixie states opening up her legs to see her vigina. Durin smirked but instead of lowering himself he hovered over Trixie bringing his mouth onto her horn. Trixie's eyes opened like saucers as she moaned into the air, as Durin lowered his mouth wrapping his tongue around the grooves in the horn while his hand rubbed the base. Trixie was screaming and moaning in pleasure when she felt something on her tummy. Glancing down her locked on to Durin's cock standing at full mass as it slightly rubbed her coat. She started bringing a hoof down on the cock but Durin stuffing the horn into his mouth fully, wrapping it fully as he sucked on it, made her cum shooting liquid magic out of her horn. Not letting a single drop escape Durin drank the magic before getting off her horn and opening his mouth showing he swallowed it all. Trixie eyed his mouth before looking at his dick; she spun herself around and lay down on her stomach. Her tail straight in the air as she breathed on Durin's cock "Let me take care of this."

Trixie looked over the cock, her hot breath causing it to twitch slightly. She was unsure of the actual size but it looked a bit smaller than a stallions. Lifting her hoof she gently started to stroke it, causing Durin to gasp as he held his arms. Trixie smirked as she lifted it up bringing her muzzle right against his balls as she licked from the base slowly dragging it to the head. Looking up she made eye contact with Durin, never leaving the connection as she slowly brought her muzzle up to the tip. Opening her maw, she engulfed the head swirling her tongue around it. Durin's reaction was a groan before returning to biting his lip, his hands flinching at her movements. Slowly she began bobbing her head, taking in more of his cock as she rubbed his balls with her hoof. She stopped halfway down as she made eye contact again, before humming, causing the dick to vibrate. Durin cursed under his breath as he let go of his arms, one he put on her head, his fingers just between her horn, the other clenching at his side. She smiled as she started bobbing again, massaging the bottom of his dick with her tongue. "Ah shit" was Trixie's only warning as Durin gripped her horn and thrust his dick down her throat. She gagged and teared up as he began thrusting his duck in and out of her throat. Still wanting to be useful, she relaxed her muscles and used her tongue whenever possible to please him. He pulled allowing Trixie to gasp for air but she started shouting, "Yes use me, fuck my dirty holes make me your cum slave!" Durin raised his eyebrow before smiling, "Open wide." She did as he commanded, allowing him to shove his cock straight down her throat once again, thrusting again and again. Trixie was constantly moaning which got him off even more. "Ah shit, you want my cum then drink it bitch" Durin said as he realised his spunk down Trixie's throat, who in turned milked his dick for his seed. Pulling out he shot a few more strands onto her face, forcing her to close her eyes. Using her magic she gathered the rest into her mouth before swallowing, "Thank you master."

Trixie then noticed Durin was still rock hard causing him to grin. Durin grabbed Trixie laying her down in her original position before guiding his dick to her entrance, coating her juices on it. Durin looked up at Trixie, "be gentle with Trixie." Durin nodded slowly entering her cunt getting the head, causing her to moan and him to grunt. Her walls gripped his cock allowing him enter her more and more. Eventually he hilted, causing her to moan out loud. Gripping her ass, Durin leaded down bringing Trixie into another make out session as he started pumping her. She started moaning more and more as Durin sped up the tempo of his thrusts. Breaking the kiss he flipped her over, fucking her as she cried out in pleasure. Plowing her harder, he raised one of his hands and slapped her ass causing her to moan in pain and pleasure. "You like getting slapped don't you cunt?" bringing another slap down on her ass. "YES! Trixie loves it fuck her harder!" Trixie came again as he plowed right through her orgasm screaming in pleasure. "Fill me up master; fill me with your precious seed!" Trixie screamed. Durin moan, "You want it then take it." Durin plowed her for another minute before blowing his load inside her, sending her into another orgasm. After a minute he pulled out of the exhausted Trixie as she turned as cleaned his dick of their fluids. "Mm master is still hard, whatever shall we do?" She spun around lifting her ass into the air once more. Durin gripped her ass once more but brought his tongue to her anus making Trixie to gasp, "No, that hole is dirty." "Trixie, you are royalty, no part of you is dirty" Durin stated before shoving his tongue into her ass. Once again moaning into the air, Durin lubricated her hole with his saliva before bringing his dick back up. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop" he stated before slowly sliding the head of his cock into her ass. Taking more and more of his cock, Trixie's moans became louder and louder. Her ass was tight but that was expected, anal virginity and all. When he hilted her again he slowly pulled out before he started a slow pump. Helping with the pleasure, he brought one of his hands to her pussy and started rubbing it causing her to moan in a higher pitch. Then as he sped up, he started fingering her cunt shoving his middle finger in before adding another. Trixie was in a never ending orgasm all she knew was pleasure. Giving no warning Durin slapped her ass again before cumming into her rectum, causing her to scream one last time.

Durin pulled out after filling her ass with cum, he was still hard but Trixie had clocked passing out from pleasure. Bringing the covers over her, he left the room to hear a small knock at the door. Forgoing putting on clothes he opened the door to see Laguun, Spitfire, Misty and Luna standing there. The mares blushing while Laguun had a smirk, "Her wagon isn't soundproof we heard mostly everything" he stated. Durin nodded, "Lovely, now I'm sure we all would like to talk but we need to sleep and Laguun will need to help our first member in the morning." Durin stepped out the way allowing Laguun to enter, "Ladies I'm sure we will talk tomorrow… hopefully" he said closing the door behind him.

**I got a boner to my own work so that's a good job in my books**

**Note if you're wondering about the whole, Trixie is royalty bit. There's an image of Trix, Master Slowma and Grand master Snips in my image board thing. Unfortunately Snips was *put on sunglasses* cut out the picture so you only get two out of the three **


	8. Hush now little wings

**Smooth Jazz and smooth dubstep work well together at least in my opinion**

Hush now little wings

Durin awoke to shaking of his foot, Laguun on the other end smiling at his waking face. "Get up sir; you still have clothes to wash." Wiping his eyes he took in his surroundings, Trixie's wagon now looking bigger than it did last night. "Aye and you have a mare to wake up." "In all honestly sir I'm not touching her until she takes a shower. And no it's just because she is covered in semen, it's that she smells." "So do I, what's your point?" "You always smell good, she smells like… remember that time at crystal's palace and I ate that guard, she smells like that guard." "Ouch I know changelings are not the pinnacle of hygiene but even that's a bit rude." Laguun crossed his arms and humph-ed in response. Durin sighed and shrugged as he made his way to the coat rack to get his jacket before going to the washboard and closing the door.

"Damian I can't remember the last time I did this." "Use a washboard or have clean clothing?" "The washboard part you fool, I had clean clothes when we first came up. Anyway what do you think of Trixie?" "In regards to her personality or to her ability?" "Both" "In regards to her ability, she is defiantly talented, the similarities between herself and Trix are obvious but she has so much to learn both in magic and her bloodline. As to her personality, we will need to work on it. The third person speech needs to go, as well as her ego. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses so no one is superior to someone else. Even royalty cannot say they are greater than the poor as they are more knowledgeable of the street then say your average guard." "And what of a guard that was born from the poor will he be greater?" Laguun raised an eyebrow not that Durin could see, "No because that guard was raised by the poor his ability to act noble and with manners will be lacking, keeping his position stagnant unless he learns from others." "Isn't he just acting then?" "We all have masks we put on, ours are of Durin and Laguun, the guard puts on a noble mask, beside the world is a stage and we are merely actors so it's common to have a multitude of masks."

Durin stepped back out now dressed in wet clothing, the basin's water stained with red behind him. "Why the additional questions?" "Because Trixie was listening then entire time, weren't ya Trixie?" Durin nodded at the door as it open revealing an awake mage, the sheets still stuck to her body. "Tri- I do not smell" she stated before walking into the bathroom. Laguun began blowing hot air on Durin, quickening the drying process. As he got close to his collar, Durin cupped his chin bringing Laguun into a kiss. Laguun launched his tongue into Durin's waiting mouth as he wrapped his hands around his neck. They embraced for thirty seconds before pulling away a trail of saliva leaving their mouths. "Love you" Durin whispered, "Love you too" Laguun whispered back.

After a few minutes Trixie re-emerged from the bathroom, last night activity washed away with the water, taking a seat across from the humans. "I assume you've got a lot of questions, so we will answer to the best of our abilities" Durin started making eye contact with Trixie. "For now only a few, the first being what are your real names? He said that they were just a mask so who are you really?" Laguun spoke, "My name is Damian and this is Richard, I'm a half dragon while Richard is human…I guess." "You guess?" "It's a long story and not one we feel comfortable sharing yet." "Fine next question what can you teach me?" Richard answered this time "Depends on what you want to learn, humans can master many forms of magic if you want to stick with alteration and illusion magic I can show you much. If you want to be like your ancestor and learn restoration then you'll have to ask Damian he knows it better than I do. We are a pool of knowledge Trixie you merely have to ask since your one of us now." "Which brings me to my last question for now, where is your company setting up?" "Well until we obtain a plot of land, for the sake of simplicity and so you don't have to move, we were thinking of using your wagon as a temporary base of operations until we can fund the construction of our base" Damian said pulling out the old map from his bag. "You see this area here?" Damian point to an area near the whitetail woods, "This empty area was picked out before we left the empire thankfully we didn't choose the other side as it seems Ponyville occupies this area. Later when we have more people under out employ we plan to trek out to the area and see if it is suitable land for the company." "And if it isn't?" "Then we have backups not all of them in Equestria, some Gryphonia and a spot in Zebrambay." Trixie nodded her head, "ok so what now boss?"

Richard, Damian and Trixie exited the wagon; the sun had barely resin above the hills. Richard spoke under his breath as his hands glowed, the paint from the wagon rising off at his command. Trixie watched as the paint danced around his body, nearly touching him as he instructed the paint what to write. It got to work painting 'The Company' on both sides of the wagon while whatever paint was left painted sigils and glyphs on the wagon. "Amazing" Trixie said as the last of the paint was used. "I can teach you how to do that in time but for now man the wagon will you Trixie?" "What are you going to be doing boss?" Durin smiled, "One you can call me by name, just not in public. Two me and Damian are gonna patrol the area. It beats sitting on out asses waiting for something interesting to happen." "Yes Richard I'll be here if you need me" she said brushing her tail against his leg before heading inside.

A couple hours of patrolling the town, wasn't very interesting. Other than finding a drunk sitting in a garbage can the town was in fact boring confirming Richard's earlier assumption. As they got to the park, Richard noticed a kid sitting alone at the edge of the lake. Richard leaned done to Damian, "You go on ahead I'll catch up" he whispered. He nodded and left as Richard approached the kid from behind before sitting beside her. The filly hadn't heard him approach because when he greeted her, she jumped before turning to face Richard. He chuckled to himself, "Sorry for the scare." The orange filly had maroon hair and small wings as she stared back at him, "W-what do you want?" "Nothing just saw a kid sitting here alone and decided to keep her company." The filly stared a few more seconds before staring into the lake again, "What's your name?" "Richard" he responded not caring if anyone else heard him. "Scootaloo" Richard merely nodded before staring into the water. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Richard spoke, "Won't your parents be worried?" "No family no friends just me." Richard sighed before petting her head, "it's tough not having a mother or a father around." "You didn't have any either?" "Mother died when I was young and after what he did to me, I've stopped calling him my dad." "I'm sorry" she said putting a hoof on his knee "for making you remember." "It was a long time ago Scoots… do you mind if I call you that?" "No, it's kinda funny." Picking up Scoots into his lap, he started petting her and scratching her ears causing her to giggle. "Stop that tickles" "No you need a smile and I refuse to stop until I see it." Turning her head up, she smiled, nothing fake, a genuine smile attached itself to her face as Richard looked down and grinned. "Stay happy Scoots, your smile is beautiful." Scoots turned around and poked Richard's stomach, "Then stay here until I have to go to school." Richard scratched his beard, "Better offer after school go to the wagon in town and knock at the door, tell the mare I sent you and she should let you in. If you want to meet up I mean." She nodded; "Sure if you take me to school" she said holding her fore hooves up. Gripping her sides, he stood up before placing her on his head, "Comfy?" "Yep now that way" she said pointing to a building down the road. Richard barely took a step when he heard a roar from town causing him and scoots to turn their heads. "What was that?" "Something Damian will have to deal with" he said as he walked off towards the school.

Damian ran through the streets heading towards the sound of the roar, familiar with its sound. '_Either a sick manticore or a griffon and I doubt manticores stroll into town very often… unless they are hungry.'_ Before rounding a corner a crying cream coloured pegasus ran by heading towards the outskirts of town. He watched her go before running in the direction she came from. Unfortunately he found the area empty of both griffons and manticores. "Hi!" Damian jumped as turned around to see a very pink pony looking up at him, "Did you see where it went?" "Where what went?" "The griffon or the manticore." "Oh she went off with Dashie." "This Dashie is friends with a manticore?" "What! No she's a griffon a big mean griffon too. She frightened poor Fluttershy and stole from the vendors." "She did a poor job if she was seen… where did they go?" "Probably back to Dash's place." "Blast I'll have to inform Durin thank you pink pony." "WAIT!" she shouted causing Damian to jump again, "What?" "Can I come?" "I don't care, come or not. I'm leaving." "Ookie Doki Loki" she said as she bounced behind him. Damian sighed internally he went to track down Richard.

Richard was walking towards the school when the familiar sound of wings flapping beside him appeared, "Hey Durin" Spitfire said. Richard heard a gasp from his hat as he turned his head, "Hey Spits, Misty not with ya?" "No she went to investigate the roar, so who's the kid?" Richard took Scootaloo off his head, "Come on introduce yourself, she won't bite." She was blushing avoiding eye contact, "I…I'm Scootaloo I'm a really big fan miss Spitfire" she said nervously. She squeaked a bit when Spitfire picked her up, "Oh she's adorable, and a fan too. Durin are you trying to get in to my good books?" "I thought I already was" he retorted taking Scoots and putting her back on his head. "I'm taking this little lady to school wanna come?" Spitfire landed before nodding, "Sure I've nothing planned."

Arriving at the school the kids played around outside doing numerous things, not noticing the arrival of the three. Grabbing Scoots off his head, Richard gave a quick hug before putting her down, "Have a good day ok?" She nodded and smiled before racing off to the school yard. "And you are good with kids, you sure you want to be a mercenary because I know some people in Canterlot who'd probably hire you for babysitting." "I can babysit as a merc I'd just get paid more." Walking back to town Spitfire jumped on to Richard's back, choking him in the process as she wrapped her hooves around his neck. Richard threw his arms behind as he grabbed Spitfire's ass to prop her and support her. "Don't get any funny ideas, a surprise piggy back ride is all well and good but I prefer not to strangle myself in the process. Although I should say you have a fine ass." "Shut up" she replied blushing and lightly tapping her hoof against his head. "Am I interrupting something?" Damian spoke from behind causing Spitfire to jump out of his arms and land on his head. "Not at all, just a moment with Spits, what did you find?" Richard asked picking her off his head and on the ground. "Well sir-""*GASP* You're the meanie who hurt Twilight!" said the pink pony at Damian's side. "Twilight… twilight… oh you mean the pleb who didn't watch her tongue. Yes twas merely a scratch but a blade knows how to get business done. And what is the element of laughter doing here anyway?" "She's the one who informed me of the griffon in town who friends with loyalty." "And she's a meanie like you being mean to other ponies and scaring them and stealing…" as she rambled on the meanness of the griffon Richard approached Damian, "Where is she?" "At loyalty's house." "It's been awhile since I've heard from Gryphonia we will need to set up a place to find her easily." Richard pondered as he looked at the element of laughter still rambling. "Of course!' Richard picked the pony up the mane 'look here you want this gryphon to be nice and friendly right?" She nodded while trying to get Richard to let go of her which he did. "Then do what you do best, throw her a shindig to show her how friendly you ponies are. Simple?" She gasped again, smiled then raced away leaving the three of them behind. "Just to wonder' Spitfire began 'how much do you guys know?" "Depends on the topic" Richard said bending down to give Spitfire another piggyback. "You know who the bearers of harmony are, how much do you know?" "Names, birthdays, family and history. Standard information any government should have, especially when they alone can man such a weapon." "And what are you going to do?" "Nothing, we have no reason to interfere with them as they haven't become a problem. I've only met three and one thinks I'm a 'meanie', I think one of them as a pleb and me and Pride Flag are neutral with each other. Until they do anything hostile towards us, I will act in a usual manner around them."

Damian watched the two of them as he felt a weight drape across his back, placing his arms behind him to support the ass. "Aren't they cute together?" "And a hello to you to Misty, yes they look good together." Misty rested her head on Damian's shoulder, "Have you been honest with us?" "Where is this coming from?" "Humans have been displayed as keepers of thousands of secrets to defend themselves and others from the world. Are you just like them?" Damian left Richard's company to find the lake from earlier; thankfully it was empty of anyone. Damian sat down as Misty slid off his back, "We keep secrets because we are slow to trust, we hid ourselves away because we fear what will happen if people knew the truth. No Misty we haven't been honest with you, not on a lot of things because we don't know how you or Spitfire will react." "Then let us in Laguun" Misty said propping her fore legs on Damian's shoulders as she stared into his eyes. "I can't… we can't. What if I said we were monsters you'd shy away or look at us in disgust." "You don't get to judge our reactions we know you. You are caring you are no monster." "Misty I can turn into a dragon, what if went on a rampage. I am a monster!" Misty shoved Damian onto the ground and pinned him, "NO YOU ARE NOT! You are a caring and wonderful human, who helps people even if it puts your life in danger. You… you…" Misty started crying as she stared down at Damian. He frowned and brought a hand behind her head pressing it down onto his chest. "I love you and I don't even know who you are!" He sat there rubbing her hair, letting the tears soak into his shirt. Using his other arm to prop himself up he brought his head down to kiss her hair. "My name is Damian Dumar" he said into her hair. She looked up at a blushing Damian, "Please don't cry anymore, you are too pretty to be stained with tears." She smirk before kissing Damian, who leaned himself back down onto the grass as he rubbed her rear legs.

"Ain't that sweet?" Richard whispered from behind the tree to Spitfire as they watched the two make out. "What about you Durin, are you a secret keeper too?" "Yeah but you don't have to get all teary eyed for me Spits. Name's Richard, you've more than earned my real name." "What no last name?" He shook his head, "Names have power Spitfire, my last name will remain a mystery until I need it. Now let's leave these two alone I have kid to meet up with and a gryphon to see later." Spitfire nodded landing back on Richard's back "I'll start charging if you like this so much." "Do you take kisses?"

Arriving back at the wagon, Richard and Spitfire found Scoots looking at the glyphs on the side of the wagon. "Having fun?" Scoots turned towards the two, "What are these and why are you carrying Miss Spitfire?" "Because his back is so comfy." Richard chuckled as he kneeled down beside Scoots "These are glyphs they are the visual version of words, take the two here near the door." Richard pointed at the two glyphs one: a claw sticking up surrounded by a rectangle and the other a cross shielding a sphere. "These two together spells out Sanctuary but if they were used separately they would mean Shield and Holy. The runic language is very interesting because if a line in drawn the wrong way it could bring a different meaning to the glyph." "Sounds hard to learn." "It took a few years but it's a good language to learn especially if you are a spell caster because it lets you still cast even if you lose your voice… at least for humans and zebras its good since we need to speak a bit for spells to work." "So these are dormant spells then?" Trixie asked as she stepped out of the wagon. "Exactly, just put some magic into them and they activate." Richard said dropping Spitfire off his back.

Spitfire looked at Richard before glaring at Trixie. Trixie not fond of the glare glared right back sending sparks between the two. Richard ignored them and sat down beside Scoots "So this is where you live?" "For now till we get a proper home, what about you?" "A small hut, it keeps out the rain… sometimes. But it's mine." "And are you happy here?" Scoots looked up at him, "I've nowhere else to go. I'm all alone." Wrapping her into a one arm hug Richard put Scoots on his lap, "Nope you got me." "But you're leaving soon, and then I'll be all alone again." "Not if you come with me." Scoots looked up at a smiling Richard "It's your choice Scootaloo, you'd have to leave this place behind but I'll take care of you along with everyone in the company you have my word, whatever that's worth to you." Scoots closed her eyes as she tried to wrap her hooves around him, "Thank you uncle." Richard tossed her hair, "grab your stuff and I'll see you later ok?" She nodded before running off. "New member?" Richard turned looking at Damian as he carried Misty in his arms, "Yeah she one of ours now, treat her kindly." "Of course… I believe that party has started if you want to go meet with the gryphon." "Alright are you coming?" "Of course sir" he said laying Misty down beside Spitfire.

"That was dangerous Damian, giving your last name" Richard scolded in a whisper as they walked. "You saw?" "Yes while I'm happy you have someone, I'm also disappointed. You know how valuable that name is to the right person, you can't just say it when someone strikes your fancy." Damian grabbed Richard's arm and spun him around, "And what about you? You don't let anyone in unless they've gone through dozens of hurdles and even then its minimal information. You've haven't even let me in fully and I'm your-" Richard covered Damian's mouth, "Shut up Damian we've been through a lot yes and I've been honest with you but everyone has their secrets even me… no especially me after everything that had happen back then and everything that is still happening now. God damn it Damian you need to look at the big picture or else not just our lives could get fucked up but everyone in the world including Misty and Carter." "You leave Carter out of this!" By now they were shouting at each other but no one was on the streets. "I will not as it proves my point secrets are made for a reason and I'll keep mine till death claims me, whenever that day may come." "Is it that you don't trust me just like you don't trust the company or Spitfire?" "Big picture Damian, BIG FUCKING PICTURE! How can I trust them if I barely know them?" "In the words of Misty let them in Richard you don't know how they'll react." "Yes I do they'll think I'm a fucking freak of nature, some experiment that should have been put down!" Damian punched Richard knocking him to the ground before grabbing him by the collar, "that's bullshit and you know it. What are you so afraid of?" "I fear NOTHING!" "Then tell them?" "Why are you acting like this!?" "Because I don't want to be alone anymore!" Damian let go Richard's collar, "And I don't want you to be lonely either." With that Damian left heading in the direction of the wagon.

Richard stayed on the ground even as the sky started to drizzle on him. Richard sighed, "I only it were that easy… how long are you going to stay hiding?" Richard looked down the alley as Spitfire and Misty peaked around the side. "I'm sorry-""Don't be, curiosity killed the cat. Go comfort Damian he's more sensitive to emotion then I am." Richard said getting up his clothes now wet with mud from the road. Richard walked off towards the party location, Spitfire right by his side. "You can go Spits; I'm tougher than I look." She said nothing looking straight ahead as they walked. "Maybe I am afraid."

They sat on a bench across from the 'Sugercube corner' where the party was being held. The rain had picked up as soaking them thoroughly as Richard drew a glyph into the mud then activated it putting a shield around the bench, stopping the rain from getting in. "What are you afraid of?" Spitfire asked staring at the ground. "Everyone" Richard responded sniffing a bit. "Stick and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. At least that's how the saying goes, but I think I fear words the most. Sticks can be burned and stones can be smashed but nothing can be done against words." "They can be wrong." "But they can also be right." They sat in silence again interrupted by a sniff from Richard. Spitfire glanced up, unable to tell if it was the rain or if he was crying. "Damian has always been by my side, he never judged because he had always been there for me. The empire understood what was done, what had been done and left the topic alone." "But up here, curiosity overwhelms personal problems right?" Richard nodded watching the rain. "If it means anything, I'm here for whatever you want or don't want to say." She stood on the bench ready to jump off when Richard tapped her shoulder. Turning her head she was meet with a short kiss, "Thanks Spits, give me some time. I still need to think of what to say." She blushed as she leaned on his shoulder, "Of course."

The moment was interrupted as the door to the corner was thrown open and the griffon ran out not looking where it was going and crashed into the shield. Richard broke the shield as he leaned, "Whoa what's wrong?" The griffon looked up, "Uncle?" "Gilda? What are-"he stopped as Gilda buried herself into his chest and cried louder. "Shh Gilda shh, I'm here." Richard said as he drew another shield glyph and activated protecting the three of them. "I lost her Uncle she hates me." Richard said nothing as he cradled her. Spitfire raised an eyebrow, "Spits this is my niece Gilda. If you could go back and tell Damian to bring the wagon around, I don't think I'm moving. And tell him to give me time about the other stuff." Spitfire nodded and left the shield. Richard picked up Gilda and put her on the bench, "Who did you lose Gilda?" "Dash, her friends hate and now she hates me." "Gilda did you try being nice?" "I was always nice around Dash but… her friends they hated me before they knew me." "Come on little wing, let's see if we can get at least one friend back." "But…" "I'll be right beside you, let's see if we can save a bridge before it has been burned." She nodded as he picked her up and headed towards the door. The shield opened up as they approached the door. Putting down Gilda and crouching, Richard knocked at the door. Twilight Plebeian-pants answered the door and scowled, "What do you two want?" "We're not here to talk to you bring out Dash." She snorted before leaving the door open, a few seconds passed before Pride flag came to the door, "What do YOU want?" she asked pointing at Richard. "Me? Nothing, I'm here as moral support" He said nudging Gilda. "G?" "I'm sorry Dash, I wanted you to hang out with me only but you made friends. I know they don't like me but Dash I don't want to lose you… to hate me like your friends do. So I'm sorry for not being…" Gilda lost her words starting to cry again as she leaned into Richard's shoulder. "Gilda" Dash said as she wrapped her in a hug, "I'm sorry too for not supporting you and helping you with my friends." Richard watched them hug it out and sighed. '_Just let them in he says.'_ "So was the bridge was saved?" they stepped back, Dash raised an eyebrow while Gilda nodded. "I think so thanks Uncle." "Uncle?" "Yeah remember how I told you about my uncle that helped me with flying lesion during the summer and all the tricks I showed you. This is Uncle Richard, the same uncle." Dash's eyes widen as Richard scratched his head, "Little wing you give me too much credit your father helped too." "With how to hunt and stuff griffons should know but you taught me how to excel at flying making everything father taught me easier." Richard felt a tap on the shield and broke it letting Spitfire, Misty, Trixie, Scoots and Damian in on the conversation. "Uncle Damian you're here too?" "Someone needs to keep a stable head on his shoulders' Damian said as he leaned down beside Richard 'apology accepted."

Dash's jaw dropped, "Captain Spitfire and Misty Fly, what are you doing here?" Spitfire went and leaned against Richard, "we're with them." "Cool a party can we go uncle? Can we can we?" Scoots asked jumping around. "That depends, are we invited?" Dash looked at them, two humans, two members of the Wonderbolts, the bitch and a kid, "Uh sure?" "YEAH!" Scoots shouted running in followed by Spitfire and Misty. "Come on Gilda this party was held for you, wouldn't be the same you weren't here." Dash said leading Gilda back inside. "Alright company let's party hardy." Richard said sliding himself through the door followed by Damian and Trixie. Some ponies stared at the humans but others were too distracted by the party or the Wonderbolts. "I'll get us something to eat" Damian said as Richard shuffled himself into a chair.

"You are a good pony" Richard looked to the side seeing the element of laughter beside him. "Not a pony." She held out her hoof, "I'm Pinkie Pie, can we be friends?" "You sure? I'm apparently a meanie." "No, we were unfair to Gilda and yet you swoop in and get her to come back. We got to know her and even now AJ is being friendly with her. You're not a pony but you're still good." He looked at her hoof and shook it, "Richard." "AWW" Richard looked up, noticing the elements, Gilda and Damian watching. Using his other hand he summoned a ball of fire, "You want to go?" Damian responded by creating a ball of water and throwing it at Richard soaking him again. He stood up and laughed, "Well alright then, let's dance!" he said the ground as runes and glyphs rotated around his body. "Everyone stand back, you're about to witness true magic" Damian said standing at the other side of the room. "Let's go with something simple, '_Flames of war heed my call and crush my foe!'_ Balls of fire appeared around Richard's head flinging off towards Damian. '_By the Nile's waters, rise and claim the attack!'_ Water rose out of the floorboards capturing each ball of fire causing them to explode in a mini fireworks display. The crowd watched the spells fly as Twilight watched the casters. Richard brought one of the glyphs up and added magic into it causing it to shoot chains out attacking Damian. "Child's play" Damian responded as he brought up a shield of fire around him, disintegrating the chains. Breaking the shield, Richard had a fireball nearly the same size as himself, "Uh sir isn't that a bit…" '_Ignis Portants'_ the ball launched towards Damian. '_Tempest!'_ The three dog heads made of ice appeared, one above his head the other two at his feet, and began blowing ice and snow out of their maws. The two spells countered each other leaving only glittered ice to rain about the room. "Done?" "If we keep going I cannot guarantee everyone's safety, so yeah done." The crowd stomped their hooves and applauded as Trixie and Twilight walked towards Richard. "Teach me everything." "Trixie you sure, if I teach you everything you might get called out to do dangerous missions." "You said all I had to do was ask so I'm asking." "That spell you used, wasn't that demonic?" "Ah a fellow demonologist yes it was demonic." "But… but that's forbidden magic!" "My goodness look at all the cares I give' showing Twilight his empty palm 'what you consider forbidden and what I consider forbidden are two different things." "But…" "Quit hogging Trixie's teacher he's mine." "Actually he's mine" Damian said putting an arm around his waist, "You wanted to dance so let's dance." "Right you are Damian."

The party winded down after a few hours as did the rain and the company, Spitfire, Misty, Gilda and Dash stood outside the wagon. "We'll probably be heading out tomorrow for Canterlot. I'll see you two there?" "We're your employers of course you will." Spitfire nodded as Misty spoke. "You two stay safe ok?" Damian nodded, "We'll do our best." Dash floated up to Richard, "Uh are we cool?" Richard scratched his beard before holding out his fist, "You stay in good terms with my little wing then sure." "Yeah" she said bumping her hoof against his fist. "And goodbye to you too little wing." "You talk as if I'm going?" "Aren't you going back to Gryphonia?" "Uncle you're on the surface, I'm sticking with you." "Mercenary work shouldn't be taken lightly." "Says the guy who doesn't take anything seriously." "I take things seriously it's just not everyone else's problems that I don't care about." "I'm going uncle and you can't stop me." "Not unless I have to hear your father lecture me for five hours again." Trixie went inside carrying a sleeping Scootaloo on her back followed by Gilda who barely fir through the frame of the door. Dash, Spitfire and Misty bid their farewells as Richard and Damian waved them off. "Less than a week and we've got a unicorn, a child and a gryphon. You think we'll have enough?" "Time will tell Damian for now, sleep is more important."

**Spell reference table**

**The Fires of war is a reference to Balthier's limit break spells in Final Fantasy 12**

**Shield and fire shield are the amped up version of the same spells used in Heroes Chronicles**

**Ignis Portants and Tempest are references to spells used in Disciples: Sacred Lands**

**Company counter: 2 humans, 1 griffon, 1 unicorn and 1 child pegasus. Truly a force to be reckon with. **


	9. Young and able

**Underlined words people are talking/singing at the same time**

**Doing the whole trip in this chapter so it's gonna be long**

Young and Able

The morning started off in rather busy manner, Richard giving Trixie and Gilda his remaining bits combined with whatever they had to go shopping for supplies. Richard and Damian spent the morning fixing up the harness onto the wagon allowing whoever was going to pull the means to do it. Scoots sat on the bench on the wagon and watched them and her surroundings.

"What if an ursa minor or major wants to join, we can't fit them in the wagon" Damian continued questioning Richard as he tightens the screws. "He or she doesn't need to fit in, we put the wagon on their back and just let them carry us. Besides how many mercenaries have ursas in them?" Richard countered, as he got up from his knees. "There it's secure, anything of value to see scoots?" "Boring adult stuff, nothing action packed uncle." "What if royalty wanted to join, people would think we are taking advantage of their status." "Mercenaries isn't a glorious status, if they joined they basically throw away the royal status."

"Hey guys" Rainbow called as she swooped down in front of wagon. "Hey dash, what's up?" Damian asked as she handed he a scroll. "Weather report for this week, wanted to warn you of more rain coming tomorrow. Hopefully it won't be too bad but it might slow down your travel a bit." "Not at all, actually this makes things easier. Damian you can pull the wagon today and once it starts raining I'll take over" Richard said placing the harness in Damian's hands. "Lovely" was his only response as checked the screws over again. "Have you guys eaten?" "Naw I handed off my bits to Trixie and Gilda so I'm broke at the moment." "How about I treat you?" "Rather nice of you to do, isn't it Damian." Damian just nodded still looking at the screws. "Well after yesterday figured this was a good way of paying you back for getting Gilda to come back." "I was looking out for my niece you own me nothing." "Then you can owe me."

Richard, Damian, Scoots and Dash sat at a nearby diner, Scoots and Dash enjoying hay based food while Richard and Damian settled with cereal (Froot Loops is the best). "So how long do you think it will take to get to Canterlot on foot?" "If we follow the map correctly and me and Damian make good time even with the rain, we should get there in three or four days." "Be careful on the roads though not everyone is as friendly as we are." "Friendly… you guys? You were hostel to Trixie… and me… and then Gilda. Face it Dash you people are not friendly." Dash pouted as she looked out the window, "Sorry about that." "Stop apologizing you'll make me feel bad" Richard said rubbing her head as she leaned into his hand. "Mmm those hands, if you weren't a merc I would have suggested going to the spa and try being a masseuse." "Oh you want these hands all over your body, rubbing at every muscle?" She blushed, as Damian explained the reaction to Scoots. "I don't go there so I can't say if that happens, Rarity is the one who does that kind of things." "Maybe that's what I can owe you. Whenever you want I'll give you a rub down with these hands. Sound like a plan?" Dash nodded still blushing. "Can I have one?" Scoots asked. "Of course, once we get going I'll treat ya to one" Richard said smiling.

Paying the bill, Dash flew off going off to her job as the three walked back to the wagon. "Richard, did you want me to change when we go?" "Up to you Damian, doesn't really matter to me." Scoots tapped Damian's leg, "What do you mean by change?" "I'm half dragon Scoots which means I can take on a draconic form." "Is it like Spike's?" "I have no clue who Spike is so I can't say for sure." As the three of them returned to the wagon they found Trixie putting the supplies inside as Gilda checked a container. "What's in the case niece?" Damian asked as she spun around smiling. "I noticed you were missing something from your bags so I got you something uncle" Gilda shoved the container in front of Richard. Opening it up, he smiled and picked up the guitar and felt the wood. "My my it has been a long time since I had one of these in my hands" Richard said putting the strap on as he tuned the guitar. Sitting on the bench he closed his eyes as his hands started playing. Damian recognizing the tune alone cleared his throat and rested his knuckles on one of the wheels.

"Hey my baby well ain't that nice, turn a lifestyle into a paradise.

Living on the beach and eating fish everyday, sipping from the fruit from the juice that she made and

She love me now, why wouldn't she, love my baby and my baby love me.

Loves me now, because I'm young and able, well loves me for what I bring on the table.

She's on the top and I'm on the low, I'll take her anywhere she would want to go.

Let me know if I've crossed the line, I said taking it slow is just a waste of our time.'

Damian used his knuckles to imitate the drums as they got closer to the chourus.

'She love me now, why wouldn't she, love my baby and my baby love me.

Loves me now, because I'm young and able, well loves me for what I bring on the table.

Thank you ma'am, well I do adore, this ain't the first time I've been here before.

Getting easier with every task, its not the first time and it won't be the last.

Thank you ma'am for what you've done, I know now where I'm going cause I've found just where I'm from.

Getting easier with every task, its not the first time and it won't be the last.'

Richard opened his eyes as he looked at the now formed crowd watching their performance most notably was the elements he had yet to fully acquaint himself with. Richard smiled as he got back into the song.

'Everybody wants a piece of the pie, its easier now if you justify.

Your home is where you make it, you make it where you live.

You don't get what you want and you don't get what you give.

Coffee in the morning is what she would make and in the afternoon you we're feeling the break.

You know we're feeling the break, you know we're feeling the break.

You don't get what you want but you can get what you take.

And she loves me now, why wouldn't she,

Love my baby and my baby love me.

Loves me now, because I'm young and able, she loves me for what I bring to the table.

Thank you ma'am, well I do adore, this ain't the first time I've been here before.

Getting easier with every task, its not the first time and it won't be the last.

Thank you ma'am for what you've done, I know now where I'm going cause I've found just where I'm from.

Getting easier with every task, its not the first time and it won't be the last."

Richard kept playing even though there were no more lyrics allowing Damian to get a small drum solo beat in before he stopped playing. The audience cheered most loudly coming from Gilda allowing both Richard and Damian to bow and observe the crowd. Richard noticed first that there was a higher population of mares in the crowd rather than stallions but merely pushed it aside since he reasoned that they could be occupying a different part of town. Stepping off the wagon, he gently placed the guitar back in its case and handed back to Gilda. She took it, smiling and brought it inside.

"Whoowee that was a swell song" honesty said approaching with generosity and kindness flanking her. "Thank you Applejack that is most kind of you to say even though we did not have all the instruments needed to play it properly" Damian said nodding his head at them. He actually interacted with them at the party opposite of Richard who performed smaller scale magic tricks before spending an hour in the bathroom because of something he ate.

"Darlings you must allow me to measure the both of you sometime, I'm sure I could make your outfits more stylish." "As long as it stays mahogany and black I don't really care. It's easier to hide stains that way" Richard said as he sat at the wagon's entrance feeling Scoots prop herself up on his shoulder. "Oh but I could do so many things bring out your eyes or highlight your height… not that it needs more highlighting." "Which all would be ruined by the amount of fluids I get on myself on a daily basis, '_seriously you'd think I could go a day without getting myself soaked in something_'" Richard said and contemplated as he slid himself inside.

"Um what did he mean by fluids?" Fluttershy asked still not making eye contact. "Well the two colours Richard mentions basically never reveal stains so if miss Rarity puts him in a different colour you'd see all the blood… or euphoria juices." "What juices?" Applejack asked tilting her head. "He means cum, jizz, seaman, vaginal fluid etc" Richard said bringing Damian's bag out with him, noticing the blush on the three mares. Fluttershy squeaked as she hid her blush with her hair, Applejack tilted her hat down while Rarity just stared wide eyed. "Oh… certainly there's a spell I could cast or perhaps Twilight." Richard held the bag up to Damian, "Are you gonna change?" "Yes I believe we'd make faster progress if I did" Damian said as he took off his shirt displaying his muscles and scars to the three mares. They stared, AJ adjusting her hat back up as Damian began taking off his pants handing both to Richard who placed them on his shoulder. "D-darling what are doing?" Rarity said staring at his muscles avoiding looking further south which Fluttershy was staring at with awe. Richard traced his hand over Damian's chest, "Transforming would rip his clothes so he's taking them off piece… by … piece" he said slowly at the end as his hand went lower. "I have several pairs in the bag so I will not be removing them Richard" Damian said swatting his hand away. "Aww to bad girls you won't be getting a free show today" Richard said winking at the three of them before he entered the wagon.

Damian walked to the front of the wagon placing him just in front. He glowed again as the scales returned covering his body as he got on his hands and knees. The transformation settled in turning himself back into a drake as he had been a few days ago the tatters of his underwear falling to the ground as he reach his normal size. He let out a soft growl as he stared back at the ponies that had seen his transformation. Richard exited the wagon, hooking him up before checking everything was in place. "You know which way to go?" Richard asked which Damian nodded in response. "Goodbye Ponyville! For now anyway." Richard called out before entering the wagon and closing the door as Damian began pulling themselves out of the main square.

Richard sat by the table, Scoots lying down beside him as they started moving. "Uncle, what if something happens on the road? What if meanies or dragons attack us, what will we do?" Richard placed his hand on her head and scratched her getting her to giggle. "Fight them off making sure you or anyone else doesn't get hurt." Scoots smiled as Richard began knitting her shoulders as he began the massage.

Trixie watched Richard and Scootaloo enjoying their time together. She smiled at his hands working the child's body remembering his hands on her own. "You'll never keep him" the comment bringing her out of her thoughts as Gilda walked up beside her. "If you think you're special you're not. You were supposed to be a cheap fling but the history of your ancestor made you an ideal candidate of the company. Without your history you'd just be another mare hanging off his coattails looking for your next fix of his 'product'." Gilda said using air quotes on the word 'product' and glaring at her. Trixie glared right back, "Hmmph that is your opinion, but he and Damian think highly of ME not my ancestor. They have dignity and respect. Something that such brutish creatures like griffons would know nothing of." Gilda's eye twitched, "If he wasn't in the room or the kid I'd tear you limb from limb for saying that. You want him back in your bed, you'd best start paying attention bitch because he's MY and I'm not going to hand him over to some tart in a cape." "You speak as if he'll lay with you instead me, you're his niece he wouldn't cross the family line, not even for you." Gilda swiped her hat off, "You know nothing of Uncle… NOTHING. He cares for his family and their needs… even sexual ones" Gilda said smiling casting her gaze onto Richard who was now whispering into Scootaloo's ear. "It's not the first time his screwed the rules anyway."

"Keep an eye on them okay? They look like they're ready to tear each other apart." Richard whispered getting a nod from Scoots. "If they start anything come get me." "Okay uncle I'll make sure they play nice." Richard scratched her ear getting a mew out of her, "I'll be outside with Damian if you need anything." Richard got off the floor and shuffled over to the front of the wagon opening the compartment that allowed entrance to the bench. Spending a minute squeezing his way onto the bench he closed the compartment and took in the scenery. Damian walked at an easy pace allowing any who looked out the window to see the trees of the Everfree pass by. The road bordered the forest so there was a risk of being attacked by the creatures within, a risk Richard cared nothing for. If they come then they will die just as he promised Scoots. The hours passed by as Richard looked around getting more bored of the trees. It was more exciting back in the empire, the risk of cave-ins, rebels, carnivorous animals or plants coming from above the ceiling or below the ground. A type of danger one gets used to living underground, but out in the open he could danger coming from miles or metres away. A type of danger that is boring in itself. Richard opened the compartment, "Gilda?" he called in. "Yes uncle" she said appear in front of him. "Could you get my bag? Nature has gotten boring and I'd like to have my speakers with me." "Of course" she saluted and returned a minute later with his green bag. He took it and rubbed her head, "Thank you little wing, it's nice to see a friendly face on the surface." She beamed before staring at someone behind her. "You are behaving in there right?" "Of course uncle." He nodded and closed the door taking one of the speakers out and placed it beside him. "_When the world needed her most she died"_ Richard said as the speaker glowed. He looked forward as the wind section stared playing from the speaker. Letting go, the speaker still glowed allowing him to get into position "_jeumeh_". His hands glowed as a silhouette of a violin rested in his left while the bow rested in his right. Pausing he waited for the rest of the string section as he started to play side by side with the speaker. Damian spared a glace behind him to see Richard with his eyes closed, feeling the music with both his hands and his ears. The tension inside faded as the music played, neither one of the women able to keep their hatred and anger for the other as the melody played. Scoots looked up at Richard, "It's sad but also peaceful, something played for one who has passed." "The flower girl who was much more than anyone thought" Gilda said.

The song repeated several times before Richard silenced the speaker, looking ahead at the gathering of ponies on the road. Unclipping the chains on his wrists he hooked them up to the hilts of his daggers and banged on the wagon, "We might be having company, get ready!" Damian stopped twenty feet from the gathering as Richard stood up. "Well look here boys the so called human is travelling our roads" a red furred stallion began as he announced his comrades. "He's not so scary where's the feared boogeyman the Don's henchmen talked about?" Richard walked off the wagon and walked ten feet putting himself between the bandits and the wagon. '_Ten ponies mostly earth with a few pegasii nothing to troubling. A few near a tree that will be fun'_ Richard thought as Gilda and Trixie exited the wagon with Scoots watching from the compartment. "Scoots Trixie listen up this is a lesson. Gilda this is review what are the rules of intimidation?" Richard asked as he drew one of his daggers and began spinning the chain. "Nice and loud so everyone can hear!"

"Um Rule one: Never hesitate…" she paused as the Richard loosened the grip on the chain, sending it off and puncturing the throat of the stallion who spoke. Pulling back on the chain the dagger still in his neck flung him into the air and redirected the stallion into slamming into one of his comrades. "… when violence is an option" Gilda finished. The other ponies gasped as a familiar glow on the chain sent the dagger back into Richard's hand as he drew the other dagger and began spinning both chains. "Rule two: Use the environment to your advantage!" Richard launched a dagger in an arc this time, slitting two more throats as the dagger and chain wrapped around the tree. The chain glowed snapping the tree from the stump and causing it to land an attempted fleeing pegasus. The other dagger he sent skyward harpooning the second pegasus and forcing him down to crush the third. Both glowed and returned to spinning by his side. "Rule three: never falter in what you intend!" Four ponies were still awake, three backing up slowly and one still trapped under the stallion. Richard grinned as threw both daggers in an arc again both coming from the left. They cut straight through the first neck, the bandit's head flying off as they implanted half way through the second before he pulled back. "Rule four: when all is said and done if one is left alive then you've done a good job" Gilda said now approaching Richard's side as he sheathed his blades. "Kill the cripple please" Richard ordered as he approached the last bandit. He didn't resist when Richard picked him up or when he used the bind symbol on to chain him to the ground. "Now you and I…' Richard began sitting down on the fresh stump 'are going to have a little chat." "Whatever you need" the stallion quickly replied. "Now who is running this operation?" "The Armino brothers, they set up stations like this on all the roads." "What do you take?" "Money, valuables and lives if the ponies fight back." "Where's your base of operations?" "It's not just one base, there are three for each brother but I don't know where I'm new to this. This is literally my first day." "What will you do if I let you live?" "Stay out of the crime business, go back home to Appleloosa. It's a boring town but at least there aren't any crime gangs to be worried about." Richard rubbed his chin, "What's your name boy?" "Tussle Wind sir." "Tussle wind, these chains will wear off in an hour, if I see you again in ANY organized crime. I will sever your head from its body do you understand?" Richard said standing over him. "Clearly sir" Richard nodded "loot the bodies for money and let's get on our way, we've wasted enough time." Everyone except Damian who was still hooked up and Scoots looted the bits and set off giving a final nod to Tussle as they set off down the road.

Night fell as they set up a fire by the road, Gilda cooking stew as the others rested on the ground. "Make a fire from your horn, a small one if you can" Richard instructed Trixie as a flame appeared on her horn. "What next?" Richard's hands glowed as he took the fire off her horn, "Concentrate on the flame, make it grow into an inferno. This will measure how much power you have in you and where we'll need to make improvements." She nodded and concentrated on the flame, increasing the small flame to medium sized fireball and slowly increased in size. "Good now Scoots if you would." "Yes uncle" Scoots got up and poked Trixie's leg, slipping her concentration as the fire disappeared. "What was that for?" Trixie looked down at Scoots. "She did it on my orders, we'll have to work on your concentration, but you have descent spell power" Richard said as Gilda began handing out bowls. "Now in terms of watch for tonight since Damian was pulling all day he doesn't have to stay up. Same goes with Scootaloo because she's still too young. So I'll stay up the first four hours, then either Gilda or Trixie will have a two hour shift. That should give us four to eight hours of sleep. Is this acceptable?" The site was quiet except for Scoots yawning. "Good then once we're down you guys sleep" Richard said digging into the stew with his spoon.

After dinner Damian shifted back to human form before sleeping, Scoots sleeping on his chest for warmth. Trixie and Gilda slept on either side not wanting to be near the other. Richard sat on the roof of the wagon and watched them sleep. After a half an hour he turned towards the forest, clicking his tongue before hissing. The familiar buzz appeared afterwards as ten changelings flew out of the forest forming a row across from each other. Richard jumped down from the roof making no noise as he hit the ground and strolled to the middle of the rows. A larger changeling walked out of the forest meeting with Richard as he picked up her hoof and kissed it, "Crystal". Crystal leaned down and locked lips with Richard sharing a short kiss, "What gave us away?" "Saw your men during the battle, thanks for the backup by the way" Richard said sarcastically as he walked back to the wagon. "You were fine by yourself, if one hundred men can't stop you I doubt ten ponies could. Do you mind if we talk?" "Can we walk and talk?" pointing at everyone asleep on the ground, Crystal nodded as her horn glowed. The guards started handling everything: two guards picked up Trixie and Scootaloo, two groups of three carried Damian and Gilda while the last two packed up the camp and set everything inside. As the last of the camp was packed Richard hooked himself up to the wagon and started walking the extra weight on his shoulder doing little to slow his pace. Crystal looked at Richard's back, she had gotten a little bit of love from that kiss but even before they showed themselves she sensed a few emotion the most prominent being the one she hated Richard being: sad.

The guards gave the wagon a wide berth allowing the two of them to be alone as Richard walked. "What's wrong?" Crystal asked. His reply only came as a sigh but no words. She frowned before her horn glowed. Richard caught the small glow from behind his back but kept walking as he heard the wood creek. The first thing Richard felt was a set of breasts rest against his back as hands draped over his shoulders with her hands resting on her chest. Richard glanced down seeing her pale skin with green and black nails, "Crystal don't-" "Shh love" she whispered, kissing his ear.

He walked for an hour Crystal leaning on his back as she hummed softly in his ear. "I remember tears streaming down when I said, 'I'll never let you go'. When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said…" Crystal waited as she leaned her mouth down against his ear, "'Don't leave me here alone' but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight." Crystal felt Richard shutter, she raised a finger up as she swept away the tears he made. "Just close your eyes the sun is going down. You'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." She leaned back as got to his knees pulling out one of his daggers, "Is it wrong that I want it?"

Crystal stepped off the wagon and kneeled beside Richard resting her head on his shoulder, "It's been a long time, I don't blame you for wanting it." She placed her hands on the hand holding the dagger, "But you know it won't be that simple." Richard nodded, sheathing the dagger as he got up. "Stop being sad love, you know I hate seeing you this way" Crystal said getting up and standing in front of him. "Forget your sadness, just for tonight… for me" She leaned in sealing her lips on his. For the first few seconds he did nothing but slowly he returned it, placing his hands on her waist to press her frame closer to his. Crystal smiled sensing the sadness fading it wasn't completely gone but it was replaced by something better, love. They pulled back as Richard finally took in her features; Crystal's eyes glinted with a familiar green along with her hair that felt like she had just come out the shower. The fringes of her dress were green but on a whole it was black, but it didn't leave her assets to much imagination. Her breasts fitted nicely in her dress as her cleavage nearly spilled from it. Crystal smiled, her green lipstick never fading, as she cupped his chin, "See something you like?" "You always look beautiful Crystal." She giggled as she leaned in, "Flatterer."

He felt the harness come undone as it fell to the ground. Richard rolled his shoulders before fixing his gaze on Crystal; her arms crossed which lifted her breasts up. Richard leaned down, peppering her neck with kisses as his arms drifted down her sides, her own draping over his neck she pushed him more into his neck. He took a deep breath, she smelled like rain, and began guiding his hands down on to her ass and gripping each cheek in his hands. "Mmm someone's feeling frisky" she said as she brought his head back up to kiss her again. Her hands peeled off his jacket tossing it towards the beach as she began feeling his back. "Now…" she was cut off as Richard's mouth found hers again this time putting his tongue in her mouth. She made an attempt to fight his but started moaning and he easily overpowered her own. One hand left her ass instead gripping her right tit as she moaned even louder into his mouth. They separated again a trail of saliva breaking quickly as Richard kissed her chin, then her neck and started going lower. "Wait" she said pushing him back slightly, his arms going behind his back as he stared at her. Her eyes glowed as her dress vanished leaving her body exposed before Richard, "I'm already yours so give it to me." Richard gripped her waist and hoisted her onto the wagon, climbing up slightly so his mouth hovered above her breast. Lowering himself on one, his hand played with the other, he wrapped his mouth around one nipple and he started sucking on it. Crystal sighed as Richard begins his ministrations feeling his other hand caressing her ass. Wetting the breast with his tongue Richard gently starts biting her nipple, making her gasp and grab his hair. "Naughty boy" she whispered as he switches places, began another onslaught of sucks and bites. After a few minutes, Richard started kissing between her breasts before lowering himself further down her body. He felt his lips kiss her inner thighs and tracing kisses around her entrance, "Don't tease me love" she gasped as he kissed her vagina getting her to shudder. He breathed on her entrance staring up into her eyes, "Please" she whimpered. "Please what?" "Please eat me out… master" she said blushing as she used her hands to spread her legs even further. Richard smiled before taking a lick up her folds getting her to give a low moan. Using his fingers to separate them, he buried his tongue inside her, doing short licks before shoving it further in. Crystal griped Richard's hair and pushed him further into her. She could feel the love coming off him; no other emotion seemed to matter at this point, causing her to smile before moaning again. She felt herself coming close but he stopped before she could feeling his hands grab her wrists. "No please" she begged as he scooted up beside her and smiled as he traced his fingers around her folds before slipping a finger. "Please what?" Crystal could feel him enjoying the teasing, his finger was inside her but it made no movement. "Make me cum." He started pumping his finger in and out of her adding two more into the fold while rubbing her clit. Crystal made no secret of her ecstasy as she came screaming her pleasure into the sky, while Richard just smiled as he removed his fingers and brought them to her mouth. She licked them clean, sucking them into her mouth to wash her own cum off of them.

As she recovered Richard began taking off his own clothing, his dick flying into the air as he got his pants off. Crystal watched as he stood up leaving his dick hanging in front of her. She moved her hands close but stopped as he stared at her, well not her per say he stared at her hair. "You're weird master, but I like weird" Crystal said she grabbed some of her hair and wrapped it around his dick. It was wet but also silky making it very pleasurable to have rubbed against skin. Ensuring the hair stayed in place she began rubbing his dick keeping her hair wrapped around it as her other hand rubbed his balls. "I bet you've built up quite a bit master, let your humble servant help you with that." Licking the head of his dick she slipped the hair away replacing it partly with her mouth and the rest with her hands. Putting the head in her mouth she began sucking as she pumped, making Richard groan and place a hand on her head. "You are too good to me" Richard stated before pumping seaman into her mouth. Not letting any of it go to waste she drank it down before licking his dick clean. "Less than I thought, you already spreading some love around?" "The blue mare inside got a taste of it in all three holes." Crystal smiled, "What about that niece of yours, I think she wants it as well." "She's family all she has to do is ask… and I'm pretty sure she knows this."

Crystal got up, climbing up onto the roof of the wagon before getting on her hands and knees and shaking her ass. "Which hole master?" Richard got into position, rubbing his dick on her vagina making her whimper. "Let me hear it" he said as he shoved his dick to the hilt causing her to scream in pleasure and him to moan as well. As he let her adjust, Richard inserted one of the fingers she sucked into her puckered hole causing her to moan louder. As he started fingering her ass, Richard slowly pulled his dick out until the head was still in before thrusting back into Crystal. She was moaning louder and louder as she stopped supporting her arms and allowed Richard a better angle to fuck her more. Adding another finger into her ass, Richard pumped her faster causing him to grunt more while she screamed in ecstasy. She clamped down as she came screaming louder as Richard kept pumping away in both her holes. "Cumming before I do, Crystal you're losing your touch" Richard said he pulled his dick out of her before inserting it in her anus. He wasn't gentle, pounding her ass recklessly causing her reach a new octave with her screaming. Tightening again, Richard shoved his dick before releasing his spunk inside her moaning as he pumped more of it inside her. Pulling out he let the last strains coat her ass white as she panted underneath him. "Richard, either you are getting a better stamina or my sex drive isn't as high as it used to be." "Not to worry Crystal, you can just fall asleep while I keep fucking you." She turned around smiling as she accidently slapped herself with his dick. "You love are too good to me, but I have to part ways with you soon." "Shall I see you again dear?" "Of course, whenever you need a fuck, just find me. Your love and sperm taste so good, now sleep darling I'll have my guards take you closer to the capital." Richard nodded resting his head on her lap.

Damian stirred slowly as he took in his surroundings. After blinking several times he realized a few things: one someone put pants on him, two he was moved inside the wagon and three that said wagon was moving. Looking around the room, everyone was accounted for except Richard as he stood up and stretched. Opening the door and swinging his head around, he found a naked Richard pulling the wagon as he strolled down the road. "Morning Richard" Damian said as stepped on the wheel and balanced himself onto the bench. "Ho there Damian, we're nearly there apparently. Look!" Sure enough Canterlot appeared much closer now then from when they settled camp last night. "Something happen last night?" "Aye, Crystal and her guard came. That's how you ended up inside the wagon. I walked; we talked, had sex and her guards pulled the wagon while I slept on her lap." "I'm guessing she was gone when you woke up." "Yeah but at least she gave me a goodbye kiss." "How do you know that?" Richard stopped, turned sideways, grabbed the tip of his dick to stretch it out. They both smirked at the green lipstick stain placed on his shaft.

"Wasn't it supposed to be raining today?" Damian asked questioning the clear sky. "Yeah, I don't like it that's why we're moving… you don't mind making breakfast for them while we move right?" "Not at all, I'll get to it" Damian said as he slipped back through the door.

Closing the door, he found Trixie already getting started on cooking as she focused fully on the pans. "Heard us did you?" "Crystal is a 'friend' of yours?" She put extra emphasis on the word friend. "Friend with benefits, not sure what you call them up here but either that or a sex friend is the best terminology." Damian left her to her work as he woke up Gilda and Scoots. Gilda unfurled her feathers as plopped down on a chair waiting her Trixie to finish while Scoots helped Damian find his shirt. "There, a great and powerful breakfast" Trixie stated laying out a mix of eggs and sausages. "Do I want to know why you know how to cook meat?" Damian asked as he cut a piece. "Trixie has a wilder side… mostly in cities but sometimes her guests stay. Shouldn't we call Richard?" "He'll come later; he's not hungry right now else we'd have stopped moving."

They ate in silence for ten minutes until the wagon shook and Richard yelled, "Hope you're done eating cause we're under attack!" Everyone but Scoots raced outside to find a jacket-wearing only Richard on the roof of the wagon aiming his rifle into the air and looking around. "Trixie hitch up we've got a few hours of ground, we need to protect the wagon!" "Richard, I travel fast than Trixie and I've had a good night's rest so I can pull just fine" Damian responded. "… Fine get hitched up. Trixie get on the bench, stuff my clothes and bag into the wagon and then prepare defensive spells. Gilda you're on aerial duty." "Uncle what did you see?" "Not completely sure but it was big." Damian stashed his clothes with Richard's as he transformed and hooked up with the wagon. A loud bird's cry echoed from the Everfree as a large creature flew overhead and circled around. The head, neck and wings were that of an eagle while its legs, torso and tail was that of a lion. "Uncle… it's a griffon" Gilda said her mouth hanging open. The Griffon swooped down towards the wagon, "GET MOVING, PROTECT THE CARAVAN!" Richard yelled, as he shot a small fireball from his rifle, striking against the griffon's body but did little to deter its course. The wagon shifted forward as they rocketed down the road, all three standing on the roof. Richard turned to Gilda, "What are you doing? Attack!" Gilda hesitated; '_this griffon was larger than a house but…_' "Gilda either attack or go to the gates of Canterlot and tell them to prepare their artillery. I don't need a coward right now." Gilda mind stopped, '_coward?'_ She gritted her beck before taking flight towards the other griffon. "LET'S DANCE, FUCKER!" she screamed as her claws buried into the creature's side causing it cry in pain. As Richard kept firing rounds, Trixie set up multiple barriers and counterspells that activate against hostile attacks.

"By Celestia what is that?" A guard called from the wall, as several ponies stationed on the wall saw the giant beast. "Ready the ballistas, if it comes any closer we can't let it near the city" their captain called causing the crews to load up their artillery.

The Griffon dived down making a collision course for the wagon before being stopped by Trixie's barrier allowing Richard to get a few more incensory shots on it before flying off. "Uncle can't you fire any faster?" Gilda yelled as she chased after the Griffon. "Give me a minute!" He yelled back he knelt down and pumping magic into his rifle as a second barrel appeared underneath with its own trigger. Aiming back he held the trigger firing off a burst fire of bullets at the griffon rather than his normal single shot. Looking back over his shoulder, he could see the gate in the distance. "Gilda, break off and get those gates open! I'll keep the beast distracted!" Richard yelled as he stepped back a bit before jumping off the wagon. He slid along the dirt as he saw Gilda fly off towards the gates as he charged up his hand. "_Light em up_" he spoke as a lightning bolt flew from his hand striking one of its legs. "Come get some, you tally whacker!" Richard shouted he began firing off incensory shots again. The griffon gazed down on Richard before diving straight for him with it bearing his claws. Richard's eyes widen before dive rolling out of the way, and taking off down the road. '_Being bait is a BAD idea remember_' Richard yelled at himself as he ran shooting behind him blindly. Rolling again he saw the gates much closer this time, also seeing a wagon sized hole through the gates. '_Hope the wagon is okay… hope Scoots is okay_.' His moment of thought vanished as he felt claws dig into his shoulders and hoist him into the air. "Thanks, idiot" he said as he pushed the barrel of his rifle into its torso and fired. The creature screeched in pain and let go of him but he grabbed on to his leg and hoisted himself onto his back. Crawling up its back he switched hands as he put his hand on the second trigger. "See you in hell fucker!" He yelled firing the explosive into the back of its skull, causing the creature's head to implode while knocking him off its back. It was then realized how high Richard really was as he now fell towards the city. "OH SHIT, I DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH!" he yelled as fell. The griffon fell faster its corpse landing in one of squares of the capital as Richard angled himself. "THIS IS GONNA BE STUPID."

"I understand your concern Ambassador Metalclaw but this can't be handled in one discussion" Celestia said leaning her head into her hoof as she sat on her throne. "Indeed we'll need Empress Doemas's ambassador here as well but know our reports are sound about such acts. Slavery in NOT welcome in Gryphonia so if her-" the conversation was interrupted as something crashed through Celestia's window, bounced and lay limp at the other wall. Both Celestia and Metalclaw stared at the wall, seeing a mostly naked human covered in cuts and glass. "Dur" Celestia began before Metalclaw rushed towards Richard's body. "Lord Richard!" he said rolling Richard onto his side. "Sorry… for crashing… the party" he wheezed before passing out. "GUARDS!" Two Blackguards busted into the room at the Ambassador's call. "Clear the halls, we've got to get Lord Richard to medical right away!" They nodded and left followed right behind by Metalclaw carrying Richard's body out of the hall leaving Celestia standing there alone. Her mind plagued her with questions as she slowly followed. '_Lord Richard? I thought his name was Durin, and how goes the Ambassador know him?'_

**Over 7 thousand words bloody hell**

**Anywoo first off song compendium **

**Young and Able by Current Swell**

**If you didn't get the hint Gilda said then its Aries's theme from final fantasy 7**

**Crystal's song was Safe and sound by taylor swift**

**College starts in a couple of days so I might be getting busy, I'll do my best to keep writing regardless. Also I've taken an interest in Sword art online anime so I might be doing a fic about that… actually I've got several ideas work out in my head for some fanfictions.**

**Anyway let me know what you think…**


	10. Secrets

**I'll try shortening paragraphs Harbinger but I tend to make sex scene or action scenes a bit long**

**Actually I can make a lot of things long heyoh!**

Secrets

_A little earlier…_

"Get these damn gates down, the wagon is uncle's top priority and I'm not going to let you get in our way" Gilda yelled at the gatekeeper. "Calm down griffon, that creature in the field is our top concern your wagon isn't going to get through until it's gone." "No it will get through if Damian has anything to say about it." "Is that a threat?" raising his spear at her. "No it's a fact" she said as the sound of the wheels became heard. Gilda sat by the keeper and waited for the wagon to come into view, "last chance." The guard snorted before widening his eyes at the drake driving the cart, "oh shit!" He cried diving out of the way as Damian and the wagon barreled through the gate leaving a large hole in the wooden doors, Gilda took this time to slip through as well.

Stopping a few blocks from the gate, Damian transformed back and acquired his clothes from the wagon. "Scoots, you okay?" She jumped on the couch smiling, "Again, let's go even faster. I mean yeah we were in danger but that was so much fun." "Then you and Richard will have a grand time when you're older." "Where's Uncle anyway?" "He jumped off the wagon to draw the creature away from the wagon" Trixie said walking in, whipping sweat from her brow. "Are you okay Trixie?" "Yes, just a bit winded from the amount of spells casted and maintained what about you you've been running for hours?" Damian smiled and waved her off, "This is nothing compared to the shenanigans we had in the empire. This was like a merry jog though some stalagmites." "I thought it was stalactites that were on the ground." "In all honestly I don't even remember. English is far too confusing sometimes." "Hey is everyone alright?" Gilda asked poking her head into the wagon, getting two nods and a thumb up in response. "Come on girls; let's look around the city for a bit before Richard returns." Scoots jumped onto Damian's back as the company left the wagon.

Walking into one of the squares there were less shocked faces from the citizens and guards having either scene the video at Dodge or been posted there themselves. The most common expression was curiosity, sort of like a joke starting with 'A human, a griffon and a pony walk into a bar'. The conclusions from the end result of said joke would leave you either fearful, surprise or, as most comedians would prefer it, in laughter. Damian looked around at the shops that were set up in the square, the merchants speechless at a legend perusing their goods. "Oh it's beautiful" Trixie stated looking at a sapphire necklace that tinted nicely with her coat. "How much?" "Two hundred bits ma'am" Trixie frowned putting the necklace back on the counter before walking away. Damian pulled out the bits taken from the dead goons and placed it on the counter, "Hey Trixie get back here." She turned and widened her eyes as Damian bought the necklace. "A beautiful jewel for a beautiful mare" he stated as he put the necklace on her, missing the blush she had. "Thank you sir but" "Oh shush its just money we'll get more later. If you see anything else just let me know" he said smiling this time seeing the blush as she returned the smile.

The moment was interrupted by the corpse of the griffon that had attacked them before now missing its head. The four of them looked at the corpse before looking up, "There he is!" Damian pointed out as Richard fell from the sky. He fell at an angle until careening into Canterlot castle. The four of them stood there looking at the castle, then the body and then back at the castle. "Well shit" Scoots said getting glares from the citizens and a nod of agreement from Damian. "Looks like I'm due for the castle. Trixie do you know where the Wonderbolts are stationed at?" Trixie nodded, "Then you three go to the stadium and explain to Spitfire about what just happened and our location." "Of course sir, shall we see you later?" "Hopefully… don't worry about Richard he's had worse days."

Metalclaw paced back and forth at the foot of Richard's bed, glancing every thirty seconds at his sleeping face. The two blackguards positioned on either side of the bed ensuring his safety and Richard's. Celestia stood by the opposite empty bed watching Richard. "Excuse me ambassador, but you called him Richard… but he introduced himself as Durin." "I'm not surprised' Metalclaw began dripping into a Germanic accent 'he doesn't trust people he doesn't know, took me three months to get his real name out of him. You see Richard is very old despite looking very young for his age. The things this man has seen could fill books… which it has his quite the writer." "How old is he?" Richard awoke coughing, Metalclaw dashing to his side, as one of the guards filled a cup with water and handed it to Richard which he drank down. "That's something… you don't get to know" Richard wheezed as Metalclaw took his hand. "Metalclaw… you handsome devil, how are you? And less important where am I?" Metalclaw chuckled, "I am fine now that you are awake. I carried you to medical after you crashed threw one of the castle's windows." "Oh no wonder why I feel like shit" he said lying down as the guards smiled. "It's good to see you well sir." Richard looked to his left, "Nightclaw' he then looked right 'Rockbeak shit sons, why didn't you speak up let me give ya a hug." Richard got out of bed assisted by Metal as he hugged both guards before sitting on the end of the bed. "Celestia, you stand in the presence of some great griffons. She's been treating you with respect right?" "I read their files most capable in battle." "Files? Pfff files are for political and snooty nobles, no they've earn their respect, mine included, by serving beside each other. True brothers in arms!" Richard proclaimed getting up. "Now Metal, Night, and Rock we must catch up where's the dining hall?" Richard asked still leaning on Metal as the four of them left medical, Celestia sighing as she followed.

Damian stood at the castle entrance, "You must let me in Richard is in there!" "Look mister Laguun there is no one by the name of 'Richard' in this castle now please leave." Damian sighed before walking down the side of the wall before stopping and taking a few steps back from the wall. '_It's not that tall_' Damian looked around until he spotted a dumpster down the road. Wheeling it beside the wall, and looked both ways, he began climbing on top of the dumpster before running up the wall and onto the top. Dropping down he hid in the bushes, sneaking through the foliage before climbing up a tree and running through the various treetops the castle had. His free run through the trees ended at the royal guard's training grounds, where Damian watched the practise spars and laps being run by off duty guards. '_Where's the teambuilding? Where's the attention to detail and honing one's ability? They don't all use spears else they are all doomed to the same weakness to brings.'_ After a few minutes Damian jumped from the tree landing on the roof of one of the barracks without much noise. Running to the other side of the compound he didn't care as several guards and recruits stopped to watch him clear the jump between each of the five barracks and the dining hall without slowing down, then seeing him jump for a branch, hoist himself up and continue his parkour through the trees.

Damian's run ended at the other side of the castle in a statue garden. There were no guards about as Damian examined the statues before stopping in from of one. The draconic mismatch of animals stood there posing like an opera singer, the plaque reading 'Discord, God of Chaos'. "Hello John" Damian said patting Discord's foot. It made no response as Damian nodded, "Until we meet again John." Damian opened the nearby door leading to the ballroom which then leads out to more hallways. He no longer felt the need to stealth as he approached a nearby guard, "Ah Laguun do you need something?" "Yes, I heard Ri- Durin was in the castle, any idea where he may be?" "Last I saw him, he and Gryphonia's ambassador were heading to the dining hall." "And where is that?" "Follow me, I'll take you there." "Thank you sir…" "Sergeant Stonewall sir at your service." The pair arrived at the dining hall as they walked in, seeing Richard and three griffons eating together as Celestia, Luna and a mint coloured unicorn sat at the head of the table. "HEY" Richard, Metal, Night and Rock called out at Damian and Stonewall's entrance. "Thank you Stonewall… not that it's any of my business but what was a sergeant doing on guard duty?" "Saw what you did from inside the castle, jumping through trees and over buildings that I followed you from the windows. I thought I lost ya but then saw you were hanging around the statue garden so I waited inside." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to distract you." "Nonsense in truth what you did was very enjoyable to see, how do you do it?" "Long legs and an eye for the terrain" Richard called out. "From the highest mountain to the deepest cavern one must have the ability to see where one can walk, run, jump or drop to have an advantage over their opponent. Damian here does it for stealth; I do it because of shortcuts one can make across town." "Damian?" "Oh yes Stonewall please inform the rest of the guard that Durin and Laguun were false names. We are called Richard and Damian." Stonewall saluted both Richard and Damian, "At once sir" and left.

Damian sat beside Richard, "I like him has a good head on his shoulders." "To bad he's the same colour as like every guard here." Metal spoke up, "Actually that's an enchantment on their armour so that there's no discrimination." Richard widened his eyes and nodded, "Really the things magic can do these days" the sarcasm picked up by everyone except the three mares at the head. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to still have my rifle?" "Of course, Rockbeak you'd you fetch Richard his gun and jacket. You probably don't want to be sitting to those robes all day." Rock nodded leaving the room.

Celestia cleared her throat gaining the attention of the four, "Richard and Damian could we speak with you?" "Go ahead" Richard responded not moving from his seat. "You've been missing from the surface for five hundred years; we've brought the best historian on human history. I'd like you to speak with her." "Are we getting paid; we are mercenaries even an exchange of knowledge is a job." "I'll leave that to Miss Heartstrings" Celestia nodded at the unicorn that hastily walked up beside the two of them. "H-hello my name is Lyra Heartstrings and um…" she broke off staring at Damian's hand. Picking up on this, he lifted his hand up, her hand following it as he shifted it side to side then wiggled them getting her to bit her lip. "Oh she's adorable" Richard said petting her, causing her to purr in response. "She's like a cat, I love it." Damian cleared his throat getting her out of her stupor, "Miss Heartstrings, our wagon is by the Wonderbolts stadium, if could meet us there we'd be happy to help with whatever questions you have." She smiled wrapping him in a hug before leaving as Rockbeak return with the gun and jacket.

As the five returned to conversation the door burst open, causing Richard to shout, "Jesus take the wheel!" before lying on Damian's lap. "Princesses there's been a jailbreak, one of the prisoners has escaped and has killed the guards on duty" Stonewall reported. "Never a dull moment" Richard commented as he and Damian rose, "take us there Sergeant we'll take care of it" Damian said. "Free of charge even, since ya helped me get back on my feet." Luna nodded while Celestia looked nervous as the pair left. "Something wrong sister?" Celestia looked to her side, "N-no nothing at all, just thinking about those poor guards."

Richard and Damian arrived at the dungeons walking down the steps with Stonewall watching their backs. Getting down the steps they surveyed the strange site, blood covered the floor, walls and even parts of the ceiling but there were no bodies. "Stonewall were the bodies moved?" "No, the men didn't have time as they ran." Damian looked in the cells, "Prisoners are gone too, but none of them left the same way we came… perhaps a tunnel?" Richard's nose twitch as he smelled the air, "No I smell something… dark. Weapons at the ready boys who or whatever did this might still be here."

Walking towards the centre of the complex, Stonewall swallowed his vomit as they looked up at a creature made of the flesh of both the guards and prisoners stood on the upper floor. "Oh Celestia what is that?" "A flesh golem' Richard said signalling the both of them to get back 'powerful mages create such things as guardians to protect themselves. This prisoner of yours is highly skilled." Firing a round into the creature it slowly turn around making an unholy screech as it jumped down, causing the floor to shake. "It is a powerful foe; don't be afraid to run Stonewall. We won't think less of you!" Stonewall stared at the beast moving slowly forward, readying his spear. "I am yours to command sir!" The creature swung its arm down on Richard who dodged it with ease. "I'll keep up the aggro, Damian hit it from above while Stonewall you stab it from below."

Richard continued firing at its arms as Damian ran up the stairs. As it made another step, Stonewall Rammed his spear into the back of its foot causing it to cry in pain as it made an attempt to crush the stallion. Rolling out of the way of the hit, Damian jumped off the balcony punching its arm making a loud crack that echoed throughout the dungeon. It roared as it jumped back, light forming in its maw. "HIDE" Richard yelled as they jumped into open prison cells as the golem shot a laser demolishing the ground that got in the beams way. "I have a plan, Damian I need you back on the second floor. Stonewall I'll need you to fling me into the air with that spear, do you think you can handle that?" "Yes sir" Stonewall responded while Damian ran for the stairs again. They exited the cells as the creature came to the middle of the room, light coming from its maw again. "Boost!" Richard yelled as he ran and jumped at Stonewall, who used the force behind it to fling him into the air, breaking his spear in the process. "Go D!" Damian jumped off grabbing Richard's hand as he threw him at the creature. Richard acted as bullet, piercing the golem and forcing the host off of it. Without its master the golem fell to pieces as the corpses now piled up on the floor.

Stonewall sighed and sat down on the floor, "Damian get over here we need healing!" Stonewall stood and walked over before gasping. Richard leaned another human against the wall; he was less muscular and had noticeable holes in his shoulders and arms. Most of his body was covered in blood as Damian began the healing process. Richard stood up and grabbed Stonewall by the collar, "Did you know ANYTHING about this?" The rage in his eyes was obvious as well as the nose twitch. "No sir I swear I knew nothing of any human down here." Richard brought Stonewall closer, "If I find out you are LYING to me…" "I'll swear on whatever you want that I never knew." He flared his nostrils before dropping the sergeant. "Richard he's waking up."

The third human opened his eyes looking around before seeing the glow of healing magic. "Humans… thank the gods." Richard got on his knees, "Aye brother we're here. What happened? Who are you?" The human tried moving but flinch, "My name is Anthony Kain, I was captured… don't remember how long ago but I was sold here as a slave for that BITCH" he started coughing as Richard rubbed his back making sure to avoid the holes. "My name is Damian and this is Richard, we'll get you out of here" Damian hands stopped glowing, holes in his arms and shoulders now covered in magic to stop the bleeding. "You think you can point the bitch out?" "Of course." "Stonewall go up first and get your men back, he's coming back with us. That is not negotiable." "Y-yes sir" he said bowing before leaving followed by Richard, rifle in hand, and Damian carrying Anthony.

Richard stepped out first, seeing Stonewall standing across from him. Three guards, Celestia, Luna and Metal, Night and Rock standing further back. "All guards and most of your prisoners are dead the one behind this is coming with us for treatment." "I can't let you do that Richard" Celestia began as Damian came up and Anthony cried in terror. "HER, ITS HER. SHE DID THIS TO ME RAPE AND TORTURE!" He pointed right at Celestia whose mouth twitched. "You goddamn bitch" Richard stated aiming his rifle at Celestia causing the three guards draw their spears. "Sister what is he talking about?" "I'll handle this" Celestia said now smiling. "It is not officially known but slavery is legal in Equestria, and that is my property. Now hand him over." "Your property? YOUR PROPERTY!" Richard yelled as he pulled the trigger shooting Celestia in the leg. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! … Under the imperial law slavery is illegal, those in possession of slaves are sentenced to twenty years or if the offender had angered the crown before death. Celestia I let you live as a message, you fuck with Humans or the Empire and we will hold nothing back." Richard looked at Metal, "I believe your business is done here ambassador, countries that support and legalize the slave trade are not welcome in the Kaiser's office if I remember correctly." The three of them nodded passing by the guards and walked passed Richard stopping at Damian and Anthony, "I apologise sir, had I know of your existence we would have come to your aid." Anthony nodded, "Send the Kaiser my regards" Richard said as they left. The clanging of metal turned Richard's head as a grey stallion with beige hair stood with his armour off. "I resign from duty, I cannot and will not work for someone who regards life as an object." He turned to Richard, "I request to join the company." Damian and Richard looked at each other, "Welcome aboard." The four of them left leaving the three guards to tend to Celestia as Luna walked off during the commotion.

"The bitch" Gilda commented bringing wet towels to Damian who returned to healing Anthony. "I thought she was benevolent, above sin, but this… this is horrid" Stonewall said drinking tea next to Trixie who rubbed his back. "You didn't know it's not your fault." Richard's anger sat on the floor, his anger fading as he petted Scoots. After they returned had returned Gilda was up in arms, wanting to rally Gryphonia into war for such an act. Trixie was Damian original helper but Gilda took over so she could comfort their newest addition. Scoots saw how angry Richard was and tried giving him a message to relax… she didn't get a cutiemark and they switch places. Damian's hands stopped glowing, "This is all I can do for now but he will need time to rest and recover, which puts me off guard duty for those two." Richard sighed, "Stonewall will be on day shift with me, Trixie and Gilda will be night shift. Scoots can I count on you to be Damian's helper while Anthony heals?" Scoots stood up and saluted, "Of course!" "Good in that case let's bunker down for-" the door knocked. Opening the door, rifle first, stood Luna. "You aren't welcome her Luna… not now anyway." "I did not come to fight but I suppose it should be said I knew nothing of this." "I know… why are you here?" "To tell you that after what happened was heard citizens did not take it well. All recruits and a third of the Royal guard have left and clamour for reform has spread to the other cities." "Well that was bound to happen" both Trixie and Gilda said at the same time. "All actions have consequences, I hope you are not harmed during this Luna you are… pleasant company" Richard said before closing the door. "Alright time for bed everyone" Richard said as he drew a glyph on the door and activated it. The room dimmed as Richard sat beside the door, rifle aiming at the door and Damian sat on the floor beside Anthony. "Night everyone."

**Done in a few hours geez sex scenes really do slow me down**

**Standard molestia eh? Don't worry it will have twists… eventually**


	11. Guard the day

Guard the day

Richard stepped out of the wagon, followed by Stonewall as they approached the stadium. He had returned to dressing in his usual uniform, his daggers and revolver secured back to his hips. The holes in his jacket were not repaired and his shoulders were visible along with the scars made by the talons. Stonewall had become quite relaxed in the human's presence with his new spear slung over his back. His cutiemark was a teacup and had told the party in the morning that before becoming a guard he owned a café in Manehatten. He became tight lipped about why he closed his shop and Richard and Damian didn't press the issue.

Arriving inside the stadium and trying to follow where the signs pointed to, the duo eventually found themselves entering the field where a few pegasii in blue and yellow uniforms flying about as other ponies cleaned the area or watched them. "So sir who are we guarding?" "I'm guarding Spitfire and you are guarding Misty." "As in Misty Fly?" "If that's her last name then yes." One of the pegasii flew down towards them, the fiery hair being a dead giveaway on who it was, as she landed in front of them. "Hey Richard, whose this?" Spitfire asked as she looked at the Stonewall. "Damian is out of commission due to healing Anthony, so Stonewall here will be guarding Misty during the day. I assume that will be no trouble?" "Well he'll have to wait outside the shower room when we go in but other than that no I don't think so." "Wait does that me the commander will be going in with you?" Spitfire smirked, "Sure I doubt he what to make a herd with the team so it should be fine" she said flying back up to the rest of the team.

"Stonewall, what's a herd?" Richard asked as he watched Spitfire return the team to the ground. "Well in Equestria there is a larger population of mares than there are stallions so a stallion can have multiple mares married to him." "Oh so it's a harem, well why didn't just say that' Richard commented patting Stonewall's back 'and marriage is what you call being committed up here?" "Uh yes I guess." "Intriguing" he stated walking towards the pegasii.

"Alright team, we've got three weeks before our show. This may seem a bit quick but figuring recent events the ponies could use some distraction." Spitfire began as the light behind her faded and everyone but Misty looked afraid. "Richard, stop being intimidating" she stated not turning around. "I'm double the size of you ponies it cannot be helped. Besides as your guard I have to be intimidating." "Hold on a moment I thought you said we can't have opposite gendered guards" one of the stallions said. "That only applies to you Soarin as the last time you had a mare guard, you rutted her during practise and are now married correct?" Even through the suit, Richard could see the blush as he chuckled under his breath. "Also Misty, Damian is busy for the next while so mister Stonewall here will be guarding you" Richard introduced as Stonewall bowed to her. "I will do everything in my power to protect you Miss Fly." "Always picking up the ones with manners eh Richard?"

"Alright Richard, Stonewall why don't you meet the rest of the guards. We've still got practise." Spitfire stated as the team flapped their wings sending them back into the air as the duo made their way towards the guard. Ten stallions and mares stood watching the fliers as Richard sat nearby so he could get on their level. "You the human who exposed the truth?" A grey coated and manned stallion asked not taking his eyes off the sky. "Aye, one of the two… well three now." He looked away from the sky and extended his hoof to Richard, "Ironhide, ex-city guard, thank you for what you did." "Not part of the royal guard like Stonewall here was?" "No, unlike him and the rest of the royal guard, we served the citizens of the city. I should say I'm surprised by Celestia's actions but I'm not. Everyone has a vice, her vice was just…" "Agreed" a mare with green coat and pink hair said, getting a murmur of agreement from the rest of the guards. "Well the Wonderbolts are loyal to the crown so we can't do much about it, we may dislike her but as long as we guard the bolts we'll have to live with her" Ironhide said. "Well you ten might' Stonewall began 'but me and Richard are mercs, we don't have to be anywhere near her or bow or show any respect… right boss?" Richard nodded, "Aye, if any of you ever get tired of what you're doing come look us up. You don't have to fight to be part of the company."

No one spoke after the offer as they watched the team preform. The Wonderbolts lived up to their name as thunderclouds expelled from their backside as they flew with the exception of Spitfire which had flames hanging off her backside. Everyone but Richard gave cheers or cries of improvement or encouragement as the team went through their paces. '_So this is what they do for a living. In true this would be more entertaining if griffons were doing it… that griffon I wonder I it ever got autopsied. Who would I talk to get a copy of the autopsy if it was preformed… cause of death would have been obvious with the lack of a head. I miss flying_' he signed at his last though before scratching his chin. "So we just sit here watching them for any dangers?" "For the next few hours anyway, then we break for lunch with our charges, then they have the rest of the day off to do whatever they need to do as we stand watch." "Truthfully that's more exciting than it was in the Royal guard."

**Apologies the music I was listening to made nostalgic hard enough that I went and watched the first Pokémon again.**

The team landed after a few hours, heading off the showers along with their guards. Richard and Stonewall stood outside the mare's showers staring at the opposite wall. "She said you're allowed in sir." "And leave you alone, no thank you… you sure you want to hook up with us?" "I've given my word to you commander, I'm yours until I die or you have me leave the service." Richard smiled at Stonewall before looking at the wall again.

"RICHARD" Spitfire called from the shower room, causing both of them to flinch. He signed before walking in, finding a few rolls of blue lockers leading towards the shower area. "Yes Spitfire" Richard called out from the other side of the wall. She poked her head out and looked at Richard, "wash my back." "No" he stated, not looking at her. "I gave you an order to wash my back." "I am your guard, not your butler. Have one of the others wash your back, I'll be outside" Richard said quickly leaving before she could respond. "You're rushing things Spits" Misty said putting her head on her shoulder. "Yeah captain, you're making yourself needy, guys don't go for needy" the ice blue pegasus Fleetfoot said. "Besides captain I though you and Soarin were close." "We're friends nothing more" she said roughly turning back to the showers. "Um excuse me Miss Spitfire' she turned around to see Stonewall staring up at the ceiling 'if you are looking for advice on the Commander I'd suggest going through Damian. He has known him the longest." The mares shrieked at his presence hiding behind the walls as Spitfire walked up to him. "Where is Damian?" "Most likely at the wagon ma'am." "You may go now" she said as Stonewall turned and left.

"You told her to go meet Damian?" "Yes sir." "Good" Richard said his eyes closed as the two of them sat on a bench. "You boys ready for lunch?" Misty called. They both got up and made their way out. They left the stadium passing the wagon which was covered in a white light. "Sanctuary, a spell that protects against hostels" Richard said as they turned down the street. The meal passed in relative silence as Spitfire kept glancing Richard, Richard ignoring Spitfire and the other two shaking their heads at Spitfire's actions.

"I've got paperwork to at the office" Spitfire said as they arrived back at the stadium. "Need help?" Richard asked as she nodded and lead him back to her office. "She's hopeless" Misty sighed. "Perhaps… so where to Misty?" "To the wagon!"

"That's… a lot of paperwork" Richard stated at the piles of paper on her desk Spitfire's desk. "Leave for a couple of months and this is what happens. I got to sign off on these so I'll be here for a while." "I can help; I just need a sample of your handwriting or hoofwriting… whatever." She provided as Richard pulled a quill out of the ink well and signed one of the papers and showed it to Spits, giving an exact match to her writing. "How?" "Was part of the spy network, you learn how to forge signatures. So I'll take these two piles and you can have the rest." He said picking up a pile in each hand before setting them down on the table in the middle of the room. Dragging the couch over, he got comfy and began filling out paperwork. He scanned the papers for inconsistences before signing and moving on the next paper. Spitfire looked back at her desk and realized he took every paper, leaving her day completely free. "Thanks Richard" she whispered as she snuck out the door, not to disturb him. "She ditched me… how nice."

* * *

"You ditched him?" Damian asked as Spitfire, Misty, himself and Stonewall drank tea. "He took all my work what else was I to do?" "Take a pile back, you can't rely on Richard all the time. He is your guard not your butler." "That's the exact thing he said to her in the showers" Misty commented while breathing in the tea's smell. "But he was being so sweet, helping me and all. You dated him you know what he's like." Damian looked up, "Ah yes dated… uh about that." "You lied and you actually never dated." "Actually the opposite, he and I are committed… I'm not sure of the definition up here is called." Stonewall turned his head, "Was talking to Richard about this earlier it means they're married." "WHAT" both Misty and Spitfire shouted who was then shushed by Anthony as he held his head. "Wake up to pe- ponies shouting ugh" he flopped his head back down onto the couch. "Feeling better?" Scoots asked coming out of the washroom. "Much better Scootaloo, still have pain from the hooks but it should fade in time." "Y-you two are married then is it like up here? Do you guys have herds?"

"I'm not sure what a 'herd' is but I'll assume it means harem. As for is it the same up here, well if I remember the records correctly… there's a big ceremony and jewellery is exchanged. That part is not the same, we pledged our hearts, bodies and souls to one another and then there is a dance where we tied red strings to our pinkies and then comes the night where we show our full commission to each other." Damian blushed as he remembered their night, everyone noticing him lick his lips. "Spicy was it?" Anthony asked smirking at Damian. "I feel bad for you ponies. Your stamina for such things is so short… but we lasted hours locked in each other's embrace." He sighed at his memories. "So… how good is he?" Spitfire asked blushing. "TRIXIE" Damian called, as she opened her door a few seconds later "Yes Damian?" "How good was he?" "How good was who?" "Richard" "I… oh' she blushed 'he is a master at the art, his hands alone feel so good. But everything he has, all he knows. Mares would be putty when he got his hands on them." "So becoming a masseuse isn't a good idea" Damian stated getting everyone to chuckle.

* * *

Richard sat at Spitfire's desk, signing another document with his own name before moving onto the next. It was his way of revenge for ditching, he'd sign every contract or request with his own name rather than Spitfire's. A knock took him out of his thoughts, "Come in." He looked up to see an ice blue pegasus with white mane enter the room. His icy eyes connected with her emerald eyes, causing the latter to blush slightly. "Um is Captain here?" Richard returned to his paperwork, "No she ditched work and dumped it on me. I don't know when she will return." "So what are you going to do?" "I'm going to finish this work, take a break and then go find her." "Then can I stay here… with you?" she added. "Certainly miss…?" "Fleetfoot" "Certainly miss Fleetfoot but what about your guard?" She smacked her head before stepping out the door for a minute, returning with the pink mane mare from before. "We'll stay with you then" Fleetfoot stated, the both of them sitting on the couch. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" the green mare whispered. "It will be fine, he's so exotic though." "I can hear you" Richard said signing the last paper before standing up.

Sitting in between the two, he wrapped his arms around their backs, his hands stroking their side just under the wing. Everytime he touched their wing pit, it twitched causing them to blush. "So what's your name?" He asked the green mare. "Summer" she said avoiding eye contact. "What a lovely name, so you part of the guard business like Stone and Iron?" "Actually Summer is my cousin she always comes out to help me out." "Blood is thicker than water eh? Good choice" Richard stated as his hands drifted up Summer's back lightly touching her wings and causing her to blush harder. Fleetfoot pouted leaning on Richard and looking up at him. He smiled as his hand left her side instead massaging the tip of her wing, causing her to moan into his shirt. "I… I can't do this." "Do what, we're just talking' he took his hand off Summer's back and tilted her head so her ear was just beside his mouth 'unless you want to do something more" he whispered before tracing her ear with his tongue. "I'm already in a herd, if I do this they'll cut my out and-""Humans are the masters of secrets apparently, I won't tell anyone. Fleetfoot are you going to tell anyone?" "Hell no I hate her husband… plus I don't mind sharing with family."

Richard picked Summer up and put her on his lap, allowing her to feel the bulge in his pants, "Now just sit back and relax." Using both hands he petted her feathers making her gasp and her wings to shoot out. He smiled and began rubbing the base of her wings, getting her to moan, while Fleetfoot locked the office door. Walking to the front of the couch Fleetfoot watched her cousin's face; she was blushing hard with her tongue hanging out, as Richard started rubbing her left wing giving it his full attention. He could feel her grating her hips on his lap as he looked to see Fleetfoot just watching. "Come now Fleetfoot, shouldn't you help your cousin? She protects your body now satisfy her needs." She hesitated before walking in front of Summer, her muzzle inches away from her cunt. '_There is a place and a time to draw a line in the sand… but I did say I'll share_' she nodded before placing her muzzle on her cousin, lightly licking her folds. Summer cried out, squirting juices on Fleetfoot as Richard changed wings. She continued moaning as the two worked her wings and cunny faster, Richard slightly gripping her wings to keep her stable as Fleetfoot shot her tongue deeper to taste her cousin more. When she came again, Fleet left her mouth wide open as she drank her juices.

Summer collapsed onto the couch, lying there panting as Fleetfoot took her place making out with Richard. He could taste both mares as her tongue attempted to control the kiss, faltering when his hands began rubbing her wings and ass. He felt a tap on his shoulder, parting lips with Fleet to see Summer sitting there with a heavy blush before leaping at her cousin in a forbidden make out. Catching Fleetfoot by surprise she was moaning quickly as she leaned back allowing Summer to straddle her. Richard leaned his head onto one hand as the other traced both their folds with his fingers. Gathering up some of the fluid he inserted a finger into Fleetfoot's cunt causing her to break the kiss and moan. Adding in another finger he started pumping her pussy as Summer turned around and let her moans vibrate through her. Less than minute they both came, Summer cum spraying down Fleetfoot's throat as Fleetfoot squirted over Richard's hand.

They lay there resting on the couch as Richard licked his hand and dried it on the back of his pants before standing up. "Where… where are you going?" Fleetfoot asked. "My break is done; I'll be off to find Spits." "But… you haven't… even cum yet?" Summer pointed out, huffing as she got off her cousin. "You have to pay for the dick and unless you're carrying a thousand bits on you. We will have to pick this up later. Don't worry about the clean-up will just have the janitors deal with it." Before either one could voice their objection Richard walked out the door, closing it behind him and heading off for the wagon.

Richard walked briskly leaving the stadium, feeling the setting sun's heat on his backside as he walked up to the wagon. Stepping in he found everyone looking at him, the mares blushing. "Damian have you been telling tales of my exploits without me?" "No I've been talking about your exploits in the bedroom without you." "Oh well that's okay then" Richard sat down taking Damian's cup and sipping from it. "Damn Stonewall, you ever want to open another café I'll invest in it, this is some damn good tea." "Thank you sir, but I'll hold out on that offer for now." "Until whatever criminal organization forced you away is dealt with?" "So you already figured that?" "Had a feeling either that or family problems because I doubt it was money."

"Oh yeah Spits, the paperwork is done and with the sun setting me and Stonewall are off the clock." "So we no longer have guards?" "No Trixie and Gilda will be your guards, speaking of which, where's Gilda?" "She on a mission for me" Damian said as Anthony stood up and stretched. "You should lie down and rest, you're still recovering." "I'm not leaving just going for a piss." As Anthony walked out, Gilda walked in holding a couple of folders, a look of disturbed on her face. "And?" Gilda handed the folders over to Damian "As you said Uncle it was defiantly a griffon but it was biologically altered. What's more is the amount of surgeries and drugs it had in its system… it should have been-" "Dead" Richard finished glancing over at Damian who nodded. "I see thank you Gilda, looks like you're up for guard duty now so we can talk about this later." "What's up" Misty asked raising her eyebrow. "**Company business**" Richard and Damian said at the same time getting looks from Spitfire and Misty.

"Come on bolts, its nighttime we should get your home or to a club" Gilda said pushing the two of them out followed by Trixie. Scoots sat on the couch looking at her uncles, "On a ratio from one to ten how bad is it?" "If it is who we think it is, then I'd give it a nine." "We can't confirm it though without looking at their records." "And we can't do that because we've basically been banned from the castle." "So what will we do commander?" "Well I'm going out, Damian are you going to join me?" Damian grabbed Richard's hand and hoisted him up, "Of course." "I'll stay here and watch over Anthony." "I'm perfectly capable of watching over myself Scoots thank you but I'll stay here nonetheless." Stonewall stood up, "I shall retire for the night then, have a pleasant evening commander."

Richard and Damian exited the wagon staring at the last flickers of light from the sun. "Shall we brother?" Richard smiled and pointed towards a structure in the distance, "There should be a good place, although I guess it doesn't really matter." With that the two of them wandered off down one of the alleys towards the tower-like structure.

**Part 1 of two**

**Warren Peace = War and peace**

**I've only realized that today, gods I'm slow.**

**Warren Zevon is cooler though**


	12. Enjoy the night

**Have ALL the breaks!**

Enjoy the night

Far above Canterlot, Richard and Damian looked down at the ponies closing up shop, heading home or hanging out to clubs. Richard bowed towards Damian taking his hand in his, "May I have this dance?" "Of course" Damian responded locking his hand in Richards' while the other rested on his waist. The both of them hummed as their magic extended out of them twirling around them as they silently waltz on the roof. The magic flowed outward encompassing the entire city in its gaseous form before the script appeared. No one noticed as a shield erected itself over the capital, covering the castle in the process.

* * *

Anthony stared at Scootaloo as she set a glass of water in front of him before setting her own down. Her form changed making her slightly taller than her original form. As she sat down her forelegs become arms and hands and her hind legs became legs and feet. Anthony stared before simply asking, "Scoots why are you human?" She tilted her head before looking down at her body and reacted in a normal fashion, shrieking, which caused a chain reaction of clattering from the other room and the face planting against a door, opening to reveal a gray shirted man dragging himself across the floor. Scootaloo wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jean shorts looked at the man, "Stonewall?" "Scoots I'm sure you've realised but you're a human" they both said pointing at each other. Anthony covered his eyes wishing this was just a dream.

* * *

Gilda sat at the bar, watching her hand move as the club freaked out at their transformation. Gilda's attire consisted of a white shirt with a brown leather jacket and tight blue jeans. "Gilda what is happening?" Trixie asked. Complete with her hat and cape, Trixie wore a blue blouse with a glittered skirt. "You are taking part in the greatest illusion Trixie, one that only be cast by one man" Gilda said smiling as some of the 'humans' stopped freaking out and got back to dancing or socializing. The bartender, taking full advantage of the new appendages, preformed tricks as he delivered drinks. Spitfire and Misty amongst the dancers, their outfits differing from the crowd, wearing a Black t-shirt with her cutiemark in the middle with a black skirt flipping around giving glimpses at the mauve panties underneath. Misty on the other hand wore a teal tank top giving off a clear shot to her B-cups and wore white track pants similar to Richard.

* * *

Luna sat on her throne admiring herself as an attendant held up a full-length mirror in front of her. She wore a multi-blue coloured dress that shimmered and changed shades like her hair, it contained the C-cup breasts that when she checked were keep from slipping out by a teal bra. She stood up, balancing herself with the added weight of her assets before looking at the attendant, "Summon Captain Smiles and lieutenant Nighteye to the front of the castle. There's someone I need to go and find." She nodded before picking up the mirror and hauling it away with her.

* * *

They sat and watched the city below listening to the cries of terror, excitement and joy, Richard's head leaning on Damian's shoulder. "Mm the sounds of chaos, John would be proud" Richard commented. "I saw him yesterday; he's still in the same pose." "What, the opera one? I thought he would have broken out by now." "Classic John though, he'll break out when we least expect him to."

"RICHARD" a voice cried out from below, the pair looking down to see a mint haired and dressed woman calling up towards them. Richard shrugged before leaping off the tower, landing on an adjacent rooftop and scaling down the window sills before dropping to the street. Damian jumped off making a direct route to the ground, a small crater forming as he landed. Richard barely had time to look around before being hugged from behind by the squealing woman. "Thank you thank you thank you" she repeated over and over again. "Not a problem Lyra but I'm surprised you saw us."

"Sorry I saw you two walking out in the street so I followed but magic of this scale you must be a powerful as the Princesses." "Probably more" Damian muttered but stopped as Richard elbowed him. "So what are you two going to do now that you've transformed the city?" "We were planning to stay up on the tower and watch the landscape but now that we're down… I don't know we don't know the city all that well." Lyra grabbed each of their hands, "Then you can come with me, I know a great place to hang out." The pair looked at each other and shrugged "Lead the way then."

* * *

Anthony opened the door of the wagon, looking at two guards, one male the other female, and Princess Luna standing outside. "Hi Princess" Scoots said hanging her head off of Anthony's shoulders as he sat down on the floorboards. "Is Richard in?" "No he and Damian went on a night of the town; I don't know when they'll be back." "Then we should just track them down" Nighteye said still wearing the cloak Richard owned. "Yes I suppose so can you give a general direction where they went?" Anthony leaned his head out and pointed in direction of the tower, "Richard pointed at that structure so I'd check their first." "Thank you for the information… and I'm sorry." "Ain't your fault miss Luna" Anthony said sweetly before closing the door.

* * *

Richard walked in the middle, Lyra wrapped around his left arm, while Damian held his right hand. "Canterlot is a big place" Damian pointed out as Lyra led them around a corner, the sound of music growing slightly louder. "Not as big as Fallen London, now that place is big." "What's that place like?" Lyra asked leaning against Richard's shoulder. "You know the term 'expect the unexpected' that is how you explain London. You can find all kinds of races and occupations there. You think dragons are interesting, try meeting the rubbery men. Remember the rubbery men Damian?" Damian shuddered, "Ugh creepy squid faces."

"Here it is" Lyra stated standing in front of a block long, two floored building. Richard examined the building while Damian stared at the line that rounded the structure. "The illusion will wear off by the time we get in." "Agreed, Lyra is there a way to bypass this line?" Lyra let go of his arm and shuffled her feet, "Well yeah but we might get in trouble." Richard placed his hand on her head, "No worries if any trouble comes we'll deal with it. Okay?" Lyra stared into Richard's eyes before nodding, "Ok this way" she said leading them into the alleyway towards a back door. "When in doubt, go through the back."

* * *

Walking in they found themselves in a hallway with a staircase going up. Luna looked up, "Captain what is this structure?" "It is a guardhouse, down the hall will lead to the barracks and mess hall. Upstairs should have the quarters if I remember correctly." "Is there a door to the roof?" "No ma'am there's the watchtower but it doesn't exit to the top of the roof." "THEY'RE NOT UP THERE" Nighteye called from outside. Walking out they saw her on top of one of the houses, looking up at the tower. "If they are not here then where would they be?" "No clue" Smiles said, frowning. "Let's hit the club, Luna. The entire city has turned human he'd probably go where the largest amount of humans" Nighteye said as she climbed down the house. "That would be foolish" Smiles said. "Foolish enough that it could be possible" Luna countered, "You know where the biggest club is?" "Of course she knows she probably spends all her off time there." "For once captain, you are right. This way Luna" Nighteye said taking the lead.

* * *

Sneaking into the club, the three found themselves in a hallway, the dubstep's bass working its way through every part of the club. "Ah yeah, Vinyl's playing tonight. You like dubstep or electronic?" "We are familiar with the genre but Richard likes it more than I." "She's great" Lyra said walking down the halls and leading them into the ground floor. The light's centred on the dance floor as music blared out from the speakers embedded into the walls on the first and second floor. The rest of the floor had low light lamps centered above private areas and the bar was well illuminated. The three of them walked to the bar and sat down. "Your strongest" Richard asked, the bartender pouring a glass, and then Richard signalled to leave the bottle. He took a sip before looking at the bottle, "Hey Damian look" he said passing the bottle to Damian. "Pathetic." "What?" Lyra asked looking at the bottle. "Only ten percent alcohol in this." "That's pretty strong you sure you want to be drinking that?" "When you are used to drinking thirty to forty percent, ten does seem pathetic." "Where'd you get such high content?" the bartender asked leaning in on the conversation. "Back in the empire where else. You ponies have such low tolerance, unlike me and Damian here."

"Wait you're the humans" the bartender exclaimed causing a few patrons to turn their heads. "My friend' Richard stood up grabbing the bottle, 'tonight we are ALL humans" before drinking half the bottle. Damian stood up taking the bottle, "Humans by blood or by spell, we are all the same tonight" he said before downing the rest of the bottle. "RICHARD" a cry came from behind as two hands wrapped around Richard's waist, flame-haired woman connected to them. "Spitfire are you drunk?" She grinned before burying her face into his back, "you smell like fire." "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult" he said turning himself around. "Damn Spits, you look hot." She grabbed her skirt and felt the fabric, "Really?" Richard cupped her chin, tilting her chin and kissing her on the forehead, "really." She blushed and looked down at the floor as Misty hugged Damian.

"So what have you ladies gotten up to?" "Fleetfoot keeps asking for her pay early, says it was something important and her cousin looked really nervous when asking." "How much does she get paid?" "About two thousand per show, as Captain I get about two thousand five hundred. You guys get paid five hundred before you ask." Richard held his chest, "Only a fifth of your pay, Spitfire you wound me. Do you really think so little of the company?" "You've blown up something's head and crashed it in the middle of one of the squares while you crashed into the castle. So far all you've done is destroy parts of the city by accident." He shrugged, "but I looked awesome doing it so that's all that matters."

"Come on please?" Misty spurred holding Damian's hand. "Dancing is fine but this screeching is more Richard's taste than mine." "But you get to be my dance partner" Misty said turning around to grind up against him. "Are you trying to seduce me?" "Maybe, is it working?" Damian leaned down and nibbled on her ear, "No but I'll play along anyway." She blushed as he led him onto the dance floor.

* * *

"I'm sorry I can't let you in." "Bruiser I don't think you understand Princess Luna wants to go clubbing. How rare of an opportunity is that, think of the publicity? This place would be more popular than the ones in Fillydelphia, which means more pay for you and the rest of the staff." Bruiser stood in front of Nighteye before sighing and stepping out of the way, "Very well Nighteye but we're even, got it?" "Perfectly" she said signalling Luna and Smiles to come with her through the doors. Smiles covered his ears as they entered grimacing as Luna and Nighteye went ahead of him. "Welcome Luna to Illuminate, the largest nightclub in Canterlot." Luna looked at Nighteye, "that will make it harder to find him wouldn't it?" Nighteye nodded, "yes but we should-" she was caught off as a hand dragged her into a hug, "Good to see ya Nighteye." She looked up to a smiling face looking down at her, "Richard" she said breathlessly, blushing as she hugged back. "And a well met to you as well Luna" Richard said looking up from Nighteye. "Richard we need to talk" she stated bluntly. "Then join us at the bar so we can mix business' Richard let go of Nighteye and kissed her forehead 'and pleasure."

As Richard sat down on a stool, Nighteye wrapping herself around one arm as Spitfire occupied the other while Luna stood in front of him. "How did you do it Richard?" "I run on a level of politeness and friendly demeanour. We've seen how your stallions act up here especially to their herd mates, very rudely in my opinion. I prefer being a gentleman especially to women and only act harshly towards them when they've wronged either me or my friends. As to how I do it, some women like the bad boy some like gentlemen. I just happen to be both." Luna furrowed her brow, "I meant how did you turn everypony into humans?" "Oh illusion magic, very high level but not hard to pull off. It only works in dark places such as at night so by sunrise you'll be back to your four-legged self." "And it only affects the city not outside it?" "If someone comes in to the city during the night they will shape shift into humans but once you leave the area of effect than you regain your form. Nighteye can I have my arm for a minute? I want to drink." Instead of letting go, Nighteye grabbed his bottle and tipped the opening into his mouth for a few seconds before putting it back on the counter. "Thanks dove" he said getting her to smile into his arm.

The group had a light shine on them from one of the spotlights as another illuminated Damian and Misty feeling each other up, Damian retracting his hands a few seconds later. A woman with neon blue hair came onto the monitors wearing a white tank top with matching yoga pants and purple glasses covering her eyes. "Alright everypony let's turn it down a bit for our special guests, first we've got princess of the night herself, Luna in the building" she spoke into the microphone as the monitor shift to Luna, who merely raised an eyebrow. "Next we've got the two fellows you've been causing a stir since they first walked onto the surface Richard' the monitor filling half the screen of him, Spitfire and Nighteye 'and Damian" the other half with Damian standing beside Misty. Richard whipped out a killer smile and winked at the monitor as Damian merely bowed his head. "So any song recommendations I can play for you tonight?" Richard got up, both ladies releasing his arms as he strolled up to the stage security letting him pass with ease. As he got up on stage he spoke, "if it's alright with I'd like to play the music form the empire." "Hey yeah dude got right ahead' Vinyl said stepping back from her console and walked up to him 'but I want something in return" she said softly as she eyed him. Richard smiled and nodded as he went to her console, "Now let's hear something an old friend of mine would play, DJ Howard spin me another track won't cha!" Vinyl had a look of shock as a stream of blue light parted from Richard's hands floating up to the walls and entering the speakers.

(Let's get down by Tony Toni Tone featuring DJ Quik) (There weren't any real hints to point at this so I just stated it)

Music pumped into the room like water filling every patron with some need to move. The dance floor increased to more than its usual capacity as Richard spun on his heels and grabbed Vinyl hand. "Care to dance Ms. Scratch?" "Mm I'd like that" she said before hopping off stage with Richard right behind her.

* * *

"So how do you know him?" Richard smirked and raised an eyebrow as Vinyl took a sip of her whisky glass the two of them sitting at her private table, "who?" "DJ Howard you said he was an old friend, but he lived three hundred years ago. You can't be that old can you?" "Two alicorns are over a thousand years old and that's logical but a human living longer than hundred is unheard of?" She smirked back, "alright then how do you know me, no one knows my last name expect the staff." "Howard had a gift of foresight so when he said to look out for a unicorn named Vinyl Scratch; we looked out for one aka you." "How long have you looked at me?" "Personally perhaps an hour since that other DJ took over, but the empire has had its eyes on you since you were a child." Vinyl stood up, "Why?" "Because when Howard predicted other culture's revolutionaries in science, music and medicine we had to be sure that it was for the better or for worse." "And?" "The fact that you aren't dead shows that you're doing fine" Richard said before leaving her table.

Returning to his seat and the two ladies wrapping his arms up again, he now had Trixie and Gilda sitting beside Spitfire and Nighteye. "I assume there have been no complications tonight?" "Of course not uncle, thanks for the jacket by the way, tonight has been fine except for the little change in form." "I won't do it every night just figured this place could use a little excitement… well more than we have been giving it anyway." Turning his head he found Trixie frowning, "Jealous Trixie?" "Humph' was her response as she stood up and walked in front of Richard, 'this is how you hold on to a man" Trixie stated sitting on his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck. Richard smirked as she took off her hat and placed it on his head. "Better?" "Much thank you" Trixie responded resting her head on his shoulder. "You ok Richard?" Damian asked holding Misty's hand. "I can't move" was his response as he kissed Trixie's hair.

"Trixie, you are lying down on the job" Gilda said as she took a shot. "And you are drinking on the job so you're equally guilty." "We're off the clock and doing a better job of watching these ladies." "Where did Captain Smiles go?" "Ah he's a stick in the mud he's probably back at the castle being fussy over how the curtains are hung." "Luna if I had the room would you like to join up on this pile up?" "No thank you, you have your… hands busy I believe is the right word." "You know the rest of the team has already left right?" "Does that mean I should go home?" "Unless you don't want to sleep, Gilda and Trixie can you please escort these ladies home?" "Of course uncle."

Richard exited the nightclub, Nighteye still on his arm as he lost Lyra in the club. Damian and Luna followed behind talking quietly to each other. "So Nighteye about that request to come to the castle… can it wait a bit? My last visit ended with me being never allowed back in." Nighteye nodded, "Of course Richard if it's alright I'll come to you instead and maybe I'll bring the princess." "I don't think Luna would be up for a threesome." "You never know she might be into it." "Into what?" Luna asked. "A threesome with Nighteye." "Richard!" Nighteye shouted hitting him in the arm. Luna blushed, "uh we don't really know you Mister Richard so I'll decline… for now." "For now?" Luna smiled as she walked away, "come Lieutenant back to the castle." "Yes princess" Nighteye kissed his cheek as she left to follow Luna.

"Well this was fun" Damian said arriving outside the wagon. "Aye, we may have to do this again… next week… when we actually know our way around the city" Richard said opening the door to Anthony, Scoots and Stonewall all sleeping on the couch, Scoots head on Anthony's lap. "Ain't that cute?" "Know what's cuter?" Richard grabbed Damian's hand as he went into Trixie's room. "The bed is free, if you want." Damian smiled as he kissed Richard, lowering them onto the bed. "Night Damian" Richard said. "Good night Richard and a beautiful morning."

**No reviews for two chapters, clearly I've done something wrong.**

**If I haven't done something wrong then everyone is just busy. In that case, stop being busy. **

**I'll stop sex scenes for the next while… hopefully… I'm never sure of these things anymore.**


End file.
